The Beginning of Another Story
by Sophia Chase
Summary: Ever wondered how and when Klaus and Caroline actually become endgame? Welcome to my world of mini drabbles about how this scenario could play out in the future.
1. The Castle on the Hill

**So, I've finally come out of shock and put this drabble together. I was feeling so many emotions from that finale, mostly happy (WE ARE ENDGAME) but some kind of nostalgic too. I came up with** **this offering, I hope you guys like it! Just my little interpretation of what could be. Thanks Ed Sheeran as usual for inspiration... First Give Me Love and now this.**

 **Castle on the Hill**

 _ **I'm on my way,** **d** **riving at ninety...**_  
 _ **And I miss the way you make** **me feel, and it's real**._ **_We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill._  
**

 _ **New Orleans (19 months post finale).**_

"Where is he?" Caroline demanded, as the door to the compound flew open.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, darling," Kol replied, raising his eyebrows in her direction. "Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?"

"Nice to see nothing ever changes with you, little Mikaelson," she shot back. "I've been driving all night and am not in the mood. You also didn't answer my question."

"Nice to see nothing ever changes with those high strung and control freak tendencies, Forbes," he scoffed. "Plus, you're not doing yourself any favours on scoring an invitation inside."

"Kol."

"Fine, come inside, sunshine," he grinned, gesturing with his hand. Caroline stepped past him and made her way purposefully through the courtyard, realising only halfway that she had no idea where Klaus was and where she was going for that matter. "Can I get you something? Perhaps some AB positive or some much needed Xanax?"

"Kol," she repeated, turning around suddenly to face him. She didn't mean to be so abrupt but if she was being honest, Caroline was extremely nervous about their impending reunion and found that it was easier to be angry at Klaus and whomever was in her path because then she wouldn't betray her real feelings. "Where is your brother?"

"I'm right here but I have a feeling I'm not the brother you're seeking," his prim accent sounded out from the upper balcony, making Caroline look upwards at the familiar Original. He was just as she remembered, still dressed immaculately in a black suit. "Good morning Ms Forbes, it's certainly been a while." Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, why couldn't these people just answer a direct question?

"Yes and by the looks of it she's still just as annoying as when she was planning those school dances," Rebekah interrupted tartly from the other balcony. This time Caroline did roll her eyes, who was going to appear next? Finn, Esther or maybe creepy Mikael?

"While this whole Mikaelson reunion is absolutely charming, I need to find Klaus."

"What business do you have with him?" Elijah asked, always the protector.

"I'm pretty certain that's between him and I," she answered. "But let's just say I have something I need to give back."

It was burning a hole in her pocket as she said it, had been since she jumped in her car and finally made the journey she'd imagined the past nineteen months. It had taken her longer than expected but Caroline put that down to the fact she'd been busy with running her school and after what she'd been through she also needed time to process things. She was equal parts annoyed and confused and had every intention of sharing all of those pesky feelings with the Original Hybrid. When she eventually found him, of course.

"Enough with the drama, you owe me," Kol said, gleefully rubbing his hands together. "So, pay up Rebekah." Caroline whipped her head around and stared at Kol curiously. What the hell was going on? She always knew the Mikaelsons were different but this was just bizarre.

"Excuse me?"

"We had bets on when you'd show up in town," he explained. "Rebekah only guessed three months because she's always been a silly romantic and that desperate for male affection."

"I'm desperate," she shot back. "When was the last time you had a shag, little brother?"

"Seriously? Is this why you invited me inside so you could settle your silly bet?"

"I'm sorry, Ms Forbes," Elijah murmured. "Subtlety and decorum has never been something Kol or Rebekah fully understand."

"Says the guy who was livid about a certain $3m dollar donation made without his knowledge," he snickered.

"That's something I have every intention of rectifying," Caroline murmured, her residual guilt creeping its way back in again. She'd never expected his offering or asked for his money in the first place and that's why she had to return it. "But obviously I need to see your brother."

"Patience obviously isn't one of your best virtues, Caroline," Rebekah scoffed. "You'll find him at the property, like every other day of the bloody week."

"The property?"

"Let's just say it's an investment he's been working on the past year," Elijah shared. "I'll take you there if you like?"

xxxxxx

Caroline watched distractedly as the scenery flashed past the car window. After accepting Elijah's offer she'd been extremely quiet, trying to collect her thoughts. When she'd finally gathered the courage to drive to New Orleans she hadn't worked out exactly what she was going to say. After receiving his letter she wasn't in the right place emotionally to deal with its meaning and the familiar four words he'd expressed. Something that ran through her mind constantly. However long it takes.

The one thing she was certain about was she couldn't keep his donation, it wasn't right. She planned on sending it back but after such a grand gesture she believed he deserved it returned in person. Hence why it had taken her so long to make the trip, her nerves kept getting in the way. Caroline was scared about the emotions it would evoke seeing him. Their last time together had been in the woods and she still shivered at the memory of his touch.

"Don't listen to Kol. I was only upset about the donation initially. Once I found out about your school, I was supportive. It is a very decent thing you are doing, Ms Forbes." A noble future and virtous cause if she wanted to quote directly from his brother's letter. In fact every word he wrote was emblazoned on her brain, something she couldn't erase even if she tried.

"Thank you Elijah, coming from you that means a lot."

"The only thing that surprised me is that you haven't banked that cheque still," Elijah offered.

"I didn't realise you were the family accountant."

"Well, someone has to be given Rebekah and Kol's spending sprees and I've always been a stickler for the rules," he shared, his eyes firmly trained on the road. "You didn't answer my question this time." Caroline paused briefly trying to work out how she was going to reply given she had no idea what she was even going to say to Klaus at this point.

"I never had any intention of keeping the money, it's just taken me a while to get here what with the school and how busy it has been. But I'm trying to make it right now, Elijah."

"Niklaus obviously wanted you to use that money, Caroline."

"I know but I can't accept it," she conceded thinking back through their history, those familiar feelings rushing back as they did often. "What is this property he's invested in anyway?"

"You really need to ask him yourself," he responded mysteriously. They'd begun driving up a steady incline and Caroline was looking at her surroundings curiously.

"Where are we?"

"This is what they call Couturie Forest," he explained. "New Orleans is very flat in general but this is the highest point and home to some of the most beautiful flora and fauna, not to mention a stunning view over the city. New Orleans can be quite overwhelming at times and it is a peaceful place to rest and reflect." For some reason the fact that Klaus spent so much time here didn't seem all that unusual.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, looking at the lush greenery thinking that she didn't feel like she was in New Orleans at all. Growing up surrounded by the woods and lake in Mystic Falls, this was definitely her kind of place. It wasn't until they'd passed more trees that Caroline noticed a grand, white, southern style property beyond the forest. "What's that?"

"Our destination," he murmured. "I'm dropping you outside, I'd prefer to avoid my brother's wrath."

"Way to feed me to the wolf," she said, only half joking.

"We both know he'd never do anything to harm you, me on the other hand..." he drawled, the car coming to a stop outside the impressive property. "Whatever happens Ms Forbes, I'm glad you finally came to town. Some people find my brother evil and calculating but he is extremely loyal and protects those he loves. There's no denying his faults but I truly believe you've made him a better person and that sincere and heartfelt donation to your school is indeed proof of that fact."

"Thank you, Elijah," Caroline smiled, opening the car door and stepping out gingerly. His comments weren't altogether foreign, even through everything Caroline knew there was a big heart buried deep down inside Klaus Mikaelson. Especially when it came to her. She walked the long, gravel path, the stately house making Caroline feel strangely like she was home. It really was beautiful. Caroline knocked nervously on the blue door waiting for him to answer, the nerves swirling around her stomach.

After no response she made her way towards the side of the house and into the extensive backyard, noticing the half built structure which looked like a gazebo overlooking a small pond. Caroline had to admit this was beautiful with the nearby forest on one side of the house and the city on the other making for a stunning backdrop any way you looked. A very own castle on the hill for the King of New Orleans.

"Do you always break and enter?" A familiar English voice asked. Caroline turned not expecting the sight in front of her high atop a ladder. He was dressed in dark, denim jeans that hung low on his hips and a white, tank top that hugged his torso and accentuated some very toned arms tanned by the southern sun. Those necklaces she knew so well were peeking out from underneath. She swallowed trying to calm the residual feelings coursing through her body. Why did he have to look so damn delicious when she was trying to be serious?

"Only when rude people don't answer the door," she shot back finally coming to, Klaus always had that effect on her. Smartass.

"I was busy," he argued, moving down the ladder and towards her. From this proximity Caroline could make out the beads of sweat on his chest and the thick stubble on his face. It took all her willpower not to run her palms along his cheeks and massage those familiar dimples at the same time.

"I can see that," she admitted. "This place is gorgeous."

"Well, I did build it from scratch..."

"You built this from scratch?" Caroline baulked.

"Why does that seem so strange?"

"I thought this was what your hybrids and minions were for?" She couldn't miss the frustrated and weary glance that crossed his face.

"When something means a lot to me I don't leave it up to just anyone," he replied, gruffly. "Look, if you're here to try and return my cheque which is what I suspect, I'm afraid I won't be accepting it now or in the future, Caroline."

"And that's it? I have no say in the matter?"

"Pretty much," he uttered.

"How did you know? I thought Elijah was the family accountant."

"He likes to think he is," Klaus quipped. "Believe it or not after 1000 years, I can check a bank statement myself, love. I think I'd notice if a considerable amount of money had been withdrawn."

"I can't accept such a massive gift, Klaus. It wouldn't be right."

"It's not for you, it's for your school, Caroline," he insisted. "Think of all the wonderful things you could do with that money, think of what it would mean for the children."

"Great! You just had to go there and guilt me out about the children," she growled, making him chuckle. Caroline was trying to ignore just how gorgeous those crimson lips looked curved into an adorable smile. Her instincts were screaming to wipe that smirk off his face with her lips. This is what Caroline was afraid of, all those familiar feelings he caused rushing back.

"Well, did it work?"

"No," she replied defiantly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I guess that's going to have to burn a hole in your pocket a while longer until you finally realise just how stubborn and pig headed you're being."

"Well, just for that comment I'm going to sit on this thing forever, mister."

"Well, given you're a vampire it's going to be a while, love. I have the time to wait, you know however long it takes and all." As soon as the four words were out of his mouth, Caroline couldn't help but search his face for some sign. Yes, he'd said it before. Twice in fact but Caroline couldn't help but be a little unsure still.

"So, is this your new castle? Or your fortress in case any of your enemies decide to attack?" She asked, changing the subject on purpose to quell the sensations he was causing while looking around the expansive property.

"This is going to be the New Orleans Children's Magic School one day," he murmured, his reply catching Caroline off guard completely. "Given the amount of supernatural youngsters living in the city it seemed fitting."

"Sounds like I've given someone a good idea," Caroline grinned, knowingly. "Just please tell me you're not going to let Kol near the kids, god knows what he'd teach them if he's left unsupervised."

"Trust me, it's already crossed my mind," he joked. "Actually I was kind of thinking this could be an offshoot of your school given it was your idea and everything," he mumbled, his dark, blue eyes now cast downwards. Caroline was taken aback, did this mean he wanted her to contribute in some way?

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I built this for you, love. I was hoping that if one day you wanted to come to New Orleans I could give you this small gift. I know that the children of New Orleans, including mine, would appreciate your expertise."

Caroline felt dizzy all of a sudden knowing that she needed to sit down and fast. Not only had he donated $3 million to her school in Mystic Falls he'd built her another one in New Orleans. She found the safety of the lush grass quickly, noting his concerned expression.

"You really know how to overwhelm a girl," she muttered. "Just when I think you've reached your limit you just have to go and surprise me again."

"I would never want to be considered boring, love," he smiled, joining her on the grass, his bare arm accidentally grazing hers. Caroline knew the shivers she felt weren't an accident and she was trying to ignore the spicy scent of his soap that had infiltrated her nostrils.

"I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But it's not all about extravagant gifts, Klaus," she managed to utter. It had been her fear for so long and this latest confession wasn't helping alleviate her fears.

"I'm not trying to buy your love," he murmured, leaning across and surprising her by lifting her chin with his finger so their eyes met. Light blue on dark. "The donation was for your school because I believe it is a great investment. This house is for the children of New Orleans but not only that, I wanted to show you that there is a future for you. Only if you want it. I've already said I'm willing to wait forever."

Caroline could feel the tears that had been building finally spill down her cheeks. Every fear she'd had was coming at her full force. Within seconds his thumb was wiping away the water, making her shudder. It would be so easy to give in and capture his lips with hers right now.

"Why do you love me?" She manage to bite out, trying not to lose control completely. It was something she'd been scared to ask for so long.

"You are Caroline Forbes," he smiled. "That's only for starters but I think it's going to take a while to answer the rest because there are just so many reasons. If you've got some time, I'd be quite happy to tell you, love. In fact there's going to be a pretty gorgeous sunset from the back porch soon if you'd like to stay a while longer?"

"I think I could handle that," she smiled, realising that her trip to New Orleans had probably given her all the answers she needed. Maybe however long it takes was much closer than she ever expected.


	2. Roxanne

**Feeling kind of a little lost writing wise so welcome to my "Karoline is Definitely Endgame" future mini scenarios. All will vary in time and theme. Hope you like them!**

 **This came to me from that adorable Joseph Morgan interview about the TVD finale (check it out if you haven't).**

 **Roxanne**

 ** _Carousel Bar: New Orleans - seven weeks since the finale…_**

"Did you want to make it any harder to find you?" Her familiar voice rang out around the bar, causing onlookers to stare at them curiously. No one dared abuse the Original Hybrid and the King of New Orleans, especially in public.

He finished the last sip of his neat whiskey and pushed the empty glass downwards towards the barman. Closing his eyes briefly, Klaus gathered his thoughts. He'd figured she might come into town one day but didn't think it would be so soon, not to mention so confrontational and public.

Apparently making a generous donation to a worthy cause made you public enemy number one. Forget witches and other supernatural creatures, Caroline Forbes was another kind of beast.

He turned around finally, his eyes perusing those blonde waves and expressive, blue eyes he'd committed to memory. His gaze flickered downwards, trying to ignore just how beautiful she looked so casually attired in jeans and a fitted, white shirt.

Funnily enough public embarrassment was usually a punishable offence but Klaus wasn't going to complain in this case. He'd been waiting for her to walk back into his life for a while now, even if she was pissed. He had to admit that flustered state just made her look more beautiful.

"Given your resourceful and tenacious attributes, I'm surprised you had difficulty, love," he murmured, resisting the urge to lick his lips . She sent him a particularly dirty glance before placing her hands firmly on those shapely hips.

"I was distracted," she huffed. Klaus could tell by her telling expression that it was indeed true. "That's what happens when people send unexpected gifts in the mail."

"And here I thought gifts were usually welcome."

"Care to step outside?" Klaus shrugged by way of response. Whilst he was happy she was there he figured this conversation was best conducted away from prying eyes, given his reputation.

"I have something for you," she scowled once they arrived in the neighbouring alley, throwing the cheque in his direction.

"Is this the way you act usually? Remind me not to get you any birthday presents in the future."

"I can't be bought," Caroline argued. "This is too extravagant and I won't accept it."

"This isn't about buying anyone, especially you," he shot back, trying to hand the cheque back in the process.

"You gave me money, three million dollars in fact," she hissed. "I'm not Roxanne you know."

"Roxanne?" Klaus asked temporarily confused.

"And here I thought the 1000 year-old Hybrid would understand," Caroline muttered. " _You don't have to put on the red light?_ " Klaus knew exactly where she was going now but couldn't help teasing her, she was just too cute and feisty in this state. " _You don't have to sell your body to the night._ "

"I've always loved _The Police_ ," he answered, the glimmer of recognition crossing his face. "Don't tell me, _you don't have to wear that dress tonight_?"

"I can't believe you're teasing me right now, Mikaelson."

"It's kind of easier to joke about things when it's obvious you're trying to assert that I consider you some kind of prostitute, Caroline."

"What was I supposed to think?" She squeaked.

"That I was investing money into a very worthy cause," he insisted. "If I knew it was going to cause such a fuss I would have written it out to Alaric instead."

"So, you're not trying to…"

"No," he replied simply, unable to keep a straight face, a very telling smile tugging at the edges of those crimson lips. "But between you and I, that expression is telling me you're a little disappointed."

"Glad to see that ego is still well and truly intact."

"Well, what would I be without that, love?" He asked, noticing that she was momentarily lost for words. She really was adorable in this dumbfounded state and it was taking all of his willpower not to push her against the wall and rub himself against her for starters. But Klaus had no intention of stepping over that line. His donation was meant in goodwill and he wanted her to know that.

"I'm not taking it," she asserted.

"Well, that's entirely up to you but I suggest you think about the children before you make that decision."

"Way to throw the kids back in my face," she mumbled.

"Just consider it," he reiterated.

"And when I do, you'll just cancel it?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to return it in person," he instructed, trying not to smile. Her torn expression was definitely telling him that she was confused. He just hoped she'd keep it so as to benefit her school.

"Fine," she huffed. "When I come back to return this cheque, I fully intend on some beignets on my arrival."

"Consider it done. You know however long it takes and all." He couldn't miss the telling smile she gave.

Turns out the next time Caroline came to New Orleans three months later, it was to live for good and she didn't need beignets because she could get them anytime she wanted.

Klaus, however, made it his mission to make her favourite sweets available at all times and kept singing _Roxanne_ just for her benefit _._ Surprisingly enough she wasn't keen on it being the first dance at their wedding though.


	3. Double Trouble

**Here's another post TVD finale drabble, hope you like it!**

 **Double Trouble**

 ** _Two years later - Mystic Falls_**

Klaus drove past the familiar sign, although he wasn't sure if he was going to be very welcome in town after her threatening letter demanding his presence to discuss Hope. She'd been studying at Caroline's magic school in Mystic Falls for about six months now, after all Klaus couldn't think of anyone better to teach his daughter. She'd certainly taught him a lot over the years and given his age that was saying a lot.

Klaus smiled thinking back to the day he received her correspondence in New Orleans. Kol had bounded excitedly into their kitchen throwing the letter in his direction, although not before gleefully teasing him about being in trouble with the school principal. He'd muttered something about minding his business and taken it into the courtyard far from his brother's prying eyes.

Klaus lifted the envelope flap in anticipation. He couldn't believe how nervous and excited he was at the same time as he perused her neat cursive.

 _Stop dodging my calls and sending your relatives to deal with your daughter. Get your hybrid butt to Mystic Falls now. I'll be here waiting and none of that however long it takes either, Mikaelson._

 _Ms Caroline Forbes - Principal._

He had to chuckle that such an informal parent/teacher letter was signed so formally at the bottom. Only Caroline Forbes. He couldn't believe she'd use his own words against him either, she was obviously pretty desperate to get him there. Maybe he'd dodged a few calls and sent Rebekah in his place last month but he knew exactly why she wanted to see him. It wasn't just his daughter that was in trouble and he knew it.

"Took your sweet time," Caroline said by way of a greeting as he pulled up outside the former Salvatore Boarding House. She was dressed casually in jeans and a cornflower sweater that only brought out those blue eyes he remembered so well. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her brow was furrowed. She made the perfect principal with that unamused expression, he was probably more scared of her than her students right now.

"Do you greet all the parents this way, or am I just lucky, love?"

"Not sure I'd call you lucky, Mikaelson," she growled. "Come right this way."

"Where are we going?" He asked noticing they were walking away from the house and towards an older looking building nearby.

"To my private office, wouldn't want to scare all the children now would we?" Klaus was tempted to tell her just how hot this angry principal act was making him as she strode ahead her hips wiggling tantalisingly, but he thought better of it.

"Is that where you keep your whips for punishment?" She stopped walking momentarily and turned to face him, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"I don't whip the students but I might make an exception for you," she shot back, before continuing onwards. Did that mean she had whips? Klaus was suddenly desperate to know but again thought better of it given her current temperament.

Her office was surprisingly modern and spacious with a large desk and a couch seated by an antique fireplace. Before he could get too comfortable she gestured towards the chair at the desk. "Sit."

"I think you've got me mixed up with a dog, love. Us wolves don't generally sit on command," he joked. Her stony expression remained unchanged even though Klaus thought it was pretty funny. "Sorry Ms Forbes."

"I don't need to tell you why you're here given the fact you've been avoiding me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

"Not only can't you compel me but you are the worst liar," she drawled. "At least try hiding those dimples when you do it. I should know given your daughter does exactly the same thing. Look, Hope is a wonderful child, talented too but I don't need to tell you that either."

"Well she does have those impeccable, Mikaelson genes." Klaus couldn't miss her exaggerated eye roll, it was definitely a look he'd missed all this time.

"You know the first day I taught Hope I thought it was sweet, albeit a little old fashioned, when she gave me an apple. But then came the beignets, the chocolate truffles and the many bunches of flowers."

"She's also inherited my fine taste," he boasted. Klaus noticed she hadn't mentioned his latest gift though and he wondered why.

"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned. "You need to stop with all the gifts and the gestures and even more so stop making your daughter do your dirty work, Klaus."

"Well, I'd hardly call it dirty work," he scoffed.

"Not only is it unprofessional for me to accept such lavish gifts from a student, it makes the other children feel insecure because they can't compete, Klaus," she explained, obviously trying to reason with him. "The last thing Hope needs is for the other kids to resent her."

"She can most probably annihilate them all so making friends isn't all that important," he insisted.

"Says the friendless, Original Hybrid who daggered his own siblings and kept them in coffins for years," she responded.

"And here I thought that we were friends now, love."

"Not if you keep giving me gifts via your daughter. Please, Klaus?" Then came the adorable puppy dog eyes and Klaus knew that he had no choice but to relent. Klaus had come to think of his little gifts as a way to keep their connection alive. He'd missed her terribly and although he meant it when he said however long it takes, it didn't make it any easier having to wait for the love of his life.

"Fine but I wouldn't put it past my daughter to improvise, she can be extremely creative and I know just how much she adores you already, love." The smile that crossed her face was exactly what he'd been craving since arriving at the school.

"I'll be ready for it."

"So, it's probably best you return that particular gift to me then. I wouldn't want it to be inappropriate or anything." Caroline regarded him curiously across the desk, her hands clasped together as she did.

"Oh of course," she said finally, busying herself with her desk drawer. "Thank you. This thing feels as if its been burning a hole in my pocket." What she slapped on the table wasn't what he was expecting. The cheque he'd written two years ago in all its glory. Klaus knew it hadn't been cashed but he figured she was waiting for the right way to spend it. She was a perfectionist after all.

"This is for the school Caroline. I admire what you're doing here and believe me this place is a worthy recipient of these funds."

"I can't accept it, much like all these other gifts."

"Well, consider it extra tuition fees for putting up with Hope," he pleaded. "She can be a handful when she wants."

"Only when her father interferes."

"I'm curious, why is it so hard to accept anything from me, love?" She paused, her eyes cast downwards and firmly trained on the cheque between them. Klaus moved forward impatiently in his chair desperate to hear her explanation.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gestures, Klaus. I do," she paused again momentarily. "But to be honest I want something more. Something deeper, more profound and special from you Klaus. I think I always have." His throat was dry and Klaus was unable to answer if he tried given the desperation and hope pulsing through his body. "I want you."

"You do?" He blurted out, gone was his composed front after hearing the words he'd wanted to hear for so long.

"However long it takes," she murmured, placing her hands over his comfortingly.

"The letter," he murmured, still trying to come to terms with her frank and unexpected confession.

"I thought it was fitting to put it in my letter," she grinned. "But I'm curious, if you weren't expecting the cheque what did you want instead?"

"My sketch," he said. "Hope gave you that a few weeks ago as far as I understand." It was something that had come to Klaus in the middle of the night and he'd stayed up for hours perfecting her expressive eyes and those free flowing, golden waves. It had been inspired by their moment after graduation when he'd promised to be her last love. Looks like that started today.

"You're going to have to fight me for that, Mikaelson."

"Looking forward to that, love. We do have forever after all," he smiled, standing and making his way around the desk desperate to hold more than just her hands. He pulled her flush against him, leaning down to brush those pink lips he'd dreamt of since the woods that fateful day.

"I thought I was supposed to be punishing you right now," she whispered when he was only inches from her waiting mouth.

"Should we bring out the whips then?" Before she could reply his mouth was on hers and all of a sudden the world didn't exist because they were too caught up in each other and their long future together.


	4. Meet her at the Love Parade

**Meet her at the Love Parade**

 ** _Bourbon St, New Orleans - 16 months later..._**

"What are you all standing around for?" Klaus growled, looking at his lazy minions. They usually did what he demanded but tonight they were restless, not that he should have been surprised. It was February in the Crescent City and that meant it was Mardi Gras. Klaus didn't care for it though and his underlings should have been in the same mindset.

"Oh come on Niklaus," Rebekah interrupted. "Surely even your minions deserve a night off for the occasion."

"I don't recall asking you, little sister," he snarled, hating when his siblings tried to assert their power and interfere. Last time he checked, Klaus was the King of this town not them. "Go away and annoy someone else. I believe I gave you all an order." They all dispersed, albeit reluctantly. Mardi gras or not they had a responsibility to him and given everyone's shields were down tonight it was the perfect time to strike those most vulnerable.

Klaus walked outside onto the balcony, taking in the view from below as he did. The parade was in full swing, revellers dancing and singing in the street completely uninhibited. He looked across to his sister standing against the railing who was also watching with interest.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to undermine my authority, Rebekah?" He growled, his voice barely heard over the cheers of the crowd below.

"Oh please," she huffed. "Don't get your panties in a twist. Everyone deserves to have fun every now and again."

"I never said..."

"Oh yes you did," she drawled. "Just because you're pining for Caroline doesn't mean we have to suffer for it still." Klaus knew it was true not that he'd admit it to his nosy sister of course. Ever since he'd sent that cheque and letter it had plagued his thoughts, especially given she hadn't cashed it yet. Did he do something wrong? Last time Klaus checked he'd donated to a worthy cause, nothing else.

"Have I told you how much you're annoying me today?"

"No, but glad to see you've gotten in just before curfew," she scoffed. "I'm going to go and enjoy myself like Kol, I suggest you try to do the same thing," Rebekah muttered, walking away purposefully.

Klaus let out a low growl, annoyed that he didn't have anyone to take his aggression out on now. It was normally his minions but if they were too busy running errands that usually befell to Kol, Rebekah and Elijah who had made themselves scarce tonight, not that he should have been surprised.

He grabbed the whiskey that had been pre poured on the table and took a long sip, his eyes trained on the crowd. Maybe he needed someone's blood to take his mind off the loneliness he felt. Klaus had been surprisingly disciplined since she was out of the picture but he couldn't deny that the scent of fresh blood wasn't driving him crazy. Not because he really wanted it but because it was something to get his mind off the blonde that had been plaguing his thoughts. If he wasn't immortal, Klaus knew she'd be the death of him given the frustrating ache he felt from her absence.

He scanned the crowd helplessly, his eyes focusing on a person in the crowd, dressed as an angel in white. She wore a feathered mask, her short skirt brushing mid thigh and the brief top displaying a hint of cleavage. Klaus shouldn't have been surprised that she caught his attention given her beauty, those golden waves and their obvious differences. It was at that point, she looked up towards him on the balcony pointedly, her gaze unwavering. Even with her mask in place Klaus knew there was something about this girl and he needed to know what that was.

He was on autopilot at that moment rushing downstairs, hoping he hadn't missed her. Bursting out of the front door, he found himself immersed in the crowd. He looked around urgently, catching those white wings in the corner of his eye. Klaus bounded forward using his power to push everyone out of his way. She raced away towards Toulouse Street and he followed her in anticipation.

It was less busy there and Klaus was excited to have the opportunity to appreciate her privately, every instinct telling him she was the very girl he'd been seeking for a long time now. Klaus just wasn't sure why she'd chosen to show up in his town but he really didn't care. She giggled mischieviously in the distance, Klaus following her like a lost puppy as her dress rode high on her thighs, revealing those creamy thighs he'd dreamt of incessantly.

He caught up, pushing her lightly against the brick wall, his hands making their way from her abdomen and now resting on her hips. Even through her mask Klaus could tell she was happy to be there.

"Took your time, love," Klaus growled, a mixture of impatience and desire. It wasn't a coincidence that he was rubbing himself against her like the wolf he was. She was purring in response.

"I was annoyed, actually I still am," she gasped as he continued to caress her body.

"What did I do now?" He moaned from the sensations she was causing against his skin, half expecting that accusation given his track record but also a little surprised still.

"You didn't think trying to buy me would cause some adverse response?" Caroline mumbled, never letting go. Her hands finding their way down his back, if he wasn't clothed Caroline knew there'd be some nail marks by now.

"All I did was donate to a worthy cause," he panted, trying to ignore just how good she felt against him.

"Well, I'm here to return your cheque," she managed to utter as his arousal rubbed against her teasingly. He pulled away prematurely, his blue eyes staring her down questioningly, causing Caroline to growl in frustration from his distance.

"And why's that?"

"I can't accept it," she mumbled, her voice hoarse.

"So why didn't you just send it back, why put me through this?" He growled, his eyes downcast now. Caroline felt terrible all of a sudden for leading him on. She placed her finger underneath his chin and pulled it upwards slowly. As soon as his blue eyes met hers she knew it was it.

"Just because I didn't want the donation doesn't mean I don't want you," she murmured, brushing her lips against his. Klaus closed his eyes as his mouth massaged hers, knowing that she'd finally come back to him.


	5. Pour Some Sugar on Me

_**Not sure if you are taking prompts, but if you are...Klaus doesn't back down from a challenge. It was how Caroline ended up lying naked on the kitchen table, not able to do anything about the bowl of her homemade caramel that he's dumped all over her naked body.**_

 **Thanks nonnie, sorry for the delay in writing this. Hope you like my take, it's set in the post TVD finale world where I am happily living since our endgame. Also I'm tagging you Angie luv, my smut enabler! NSFW.**

 **Pour Some Sugar on Me**

 _ **New Orleans - 33 months post TVD finale...**_

According to the Original siblings, Klaus and Caroline were insufferable nymphomaniacs. Given their sensitive hearing and those thin walls, according to Elijah, they'd left the compound for the weekend to escape the 'noise pollution' as Rebekah put it. Kol had tersely told them not to enjoy themselves as they left bags in hand, Klaus had retorted that he was just jealous. The resounding groan he heard from all his siblings only proving his point.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Caroline grinned triumphantly, looping her arms around his neck and playing with a stray curl at the nape. "We have the compound to ourselves for forty-eight whole hours."

"What worked?"

"Oh come on you don't think I was extra vocal by accident, do you?"

"I just assumed you were enjoying yourself, love," Klaus replied, his slightly hurt expression not lost on Caroline. "You better not have been faking those orgasms given all the effort I put into pleasuring you."

"Oh I was enjoying myself plenty, Klaus," she purred, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on his crimson lips, her tongue darting into his warmth briefly. She pulled back just as Klaus moaned into her mouth desperate for her to continue. "There's no need to worry, you're doing just fine in that department."

"I wasn't worried," Klaus scoffed, although his tone was telling her something different. "I know what an amazing lover I am."

"Well, to be fair you've had over one thousand years of experience," she teased. "Do you realise we've had the place to ourselves for five minutes and we're still talking?"

"Not that I'm complaining at all but has anyone ever told you just how insatiable you are?"

"I'm trying to make up for lost time, you know given however long it takes and all."

"Hey, that was all you, love. You could have been in my bed, writhing beneath me for a lot longer if not for that stubborn Forbes determination."

"I am not stubborn," she pouted.

"Now that there is case in point" he joked. "It's okay Caroline, in fact your obstinance is one of the many things I love about you. Your outstanding skills in the bedroom is one of the others."

Caroline had shown up in New Orleans a month earlier. They'd had minimal contact since Hope started at Caroline's magic school a year ago but she'd arrived to personally return his cheque. Klaus knew it hadn't been cashed yet but wasn't expecting her or it to arrive so unexpectedly on his doorstep. Their banter and simmering sexual tension had returned with full force as they bickered back and forth over possession of said cheque. The Mikaelsons, who were standing transfixed on the surrounding balconies, had all commented that it was the best show they'd seen in a while. Well, that was until it got extremely heated and not at all G rated.

 _"Stop being a baby Mikaelson and just take it," she'd growled, shoving it at him for the tenth time._

 _"Oh, I'm being the immature one here?"_

 _"I can't accept this, the least you can do is let me return it to its rightful owner."_

 _"I don't see my name on it," he baulked. "You know it's called a gift for a reason, Caroline."_

 _"It's too much for me."_

 _"Caroline, you're entirely missing the point here," he lectured._

 _"Oh really, and what is that?" She scowled, hands on hips as she waited for his response._

 _"This isn't for you, it's for your school and your students, Hope and the twins included. Don't you think they deserve to have this so they can enhance their learning experience?"_

 _"Oh, so now you're going to try and guilt me into accepting this money?"_

 _"Why? Is it working?" He quipped, continuing before she could interrupt. "_ _Think of the children, love."_

 _"I forgot just how infuriating you can be," she huffed._

 _"Trust me, you're no picnic yourself, sweetheart." She paused, obviously trying to work out what she was going to say next but there was something else building between them, something very familiar. That tension that had the ability to take hold and override anything in its path._

 _"How about we revisit this later?" Caroline rasped._ _Klaus couldn't remember who made the first move, all he could recall was their lips hungrily attacking each other, shedding their clothes hurriedly and their sweat coated limbs entangled beneath the sheets. They hadn't left his bedroom for three days straight, something his siblings wouldn't let him forget in a hurry given their resulting insomnia._

Needless to say she hadn't left. After all this time apart, the pent up desire between them wasn't unexpected. Klaus had tasted her once in those woods and he was desperate to do it again, preferably somewhere more comfortable than against a tree trunk. Rebekah compared their urgent need to fornicate at all times to a pair of sex starved rabbits and she was probably right but Klaus didn't care. The fact that Hope and the twins were at the magic school with Alaric was another reason they'd taken full advantage of the situation.

The cheque, however, was still a bone of contention. Almost like she could read his mind, Caroline spoke. "How about you do something for me and I might consider cashing that cheque."

"Are we playing out some _Pretty Woman_ fantasy of yours, love?" Klaus teased, his interest well and truly piqued. "I'm listening..."

"Well, since we have the place to ourselves, I'd like to christen every room, starting with the kitchen." Klaus decided to consider this challenge a win-win, especially given the impressive size of his compound.

"That can be arranged," Klaus agreed, spinning her around so that her back was flat against his chest. He attached himself to her neck, nibbling along its creamy length as he walked her towards the kitchen.

"I hope you have an appetite," she moaned in response.

"I'm pretty sure that's obvious, we both know that's not a pole rubbing against your thigh, love." His burgeoning erection was unstoppable, Caroline always had that glorious effect on him.

"I meant hunger wise."

"So, did I," Klaus smirked knowingly, continuing his assault on her neck.

"I want you to lay me out on the table and cover me in some of that homemade caramel. Seems fitting given our location, don't you think?"

"You know I'm more of a savoury fan," he mumbled, against her skin.

"You're really going to question me now?" She baulked, turning around to face him, her skin already flushed from his initial teasing. "I'm offering you the opportunity to get hot and sticky with me, Mikaelson and you want to argue over tastes?"

"On second thought, I might need some sugar to sustain me for our planned activity throughout the house given the number of rooms," he murmured. Only pulling away briefly to collect the caramel in question from the refrigerator and place it on the table in readiness.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, surprising her by pulling her shirt open, buttons scattering in all directions at the sheer force he'd applied.

"That's the tenth shirt you've ruined."

"Well, given you spend your time practically naked or wearing one of my henleys, who bloody cares? But if you're concerned feel free to take it out of that cheque once you cash it," Klaus smiled appreciatively, admiring his impromptu handiwork. "Now, what exactly is this situation?" He looked towards her chest accusingly.

"They're called breasts, Klaus," she explained. "Do I need to give you a talk about the female anatomy?"

"I thought we outlawed underwear?" He indicated, ignoring Caroline's sarcasm and gesturing towards her lacy, cream bra.

"Well, I think that was more your idea than mine." Klaus didn't argue, instead he cupped her denim clad cheeks and lifted her effortlessly onto the table. It didn't take him long to tear off the rest of her clothing, ripping her bra off one handed and tugging down that short, jean skirt.

"Glad to see you paid some attention to the rules, love," he observed, licking his lips in anticipation as he realised she was indeed panty-less. His white henley and jeans were off in an instant, his impressive length rubbing teasingly along her smooth, pink lips below.

"Now, how about we get dirty?" She only nodded by way of a response, obviously too turned on to verbalise her thoughts at that exact moment.

Klaus drizzled the caramel slowly over her body, watching as she arched her back in reaction to the cold, syrup like substance. He began with her delectable breasts and taut, rosebud nipples, making circular patterns with the caramel as he went, like he was the artist and she his blank canvas. Klaus had to remember to repeat this later with his assortment of paints when they eventually made it to his studio.

He continued his assault, pouring the caramel down her flat abdomen and ending at her quivering centre for now, Caroline now moving her hips upwardly from the sensations it was causing. Klaus hadn't even touched her yet and could tell she was already climbing towards orgasm. He bent over taking her right nipple in his mouth hungrily, tasting a sugary hit of the sweet nectar while stimulating her senses with his tongue. Klaus used his thumb and fore finger to tweak the other nipple, her short, sharp whimpers telling him she was close. It had been a a few hours since their last tryst so it was hardly unexpected. Klaus could tell from the lust coursing through his body and the almost unbearable pressure stirring in his cock, that he wouldn't be far behind.

Klaus continued to suckle on her as he ran his fingers along her smooth torso towards his destination, pausing along the way to make patterns with the caramel on her creamy skin as he did. She took hold of his wrist impatiently, obviously trying to hurry his journey. He stopped his attack on her breast, looking at her curiously.

"Now, now love. There's plenty of time for that. Plus, I recall you saying you wanted to get hot and sticky." He could tell by her unimpressed groan and accompanying frustrated look she didn't quite agree with his assessment. He continued to massage the thick liquid into her skin, looking forward to washing it off in the shower when they made it to the bathroom. At this rate, Klaus wasn't sure how they were ever going to leave the kitchen in the next two days.

He finally relented, finding her waiting pussy through the sticky, caramel path and slowly rubbing her lips, already slick from her arousal. He dipped his fingers inside, amazed at just how wet she was already as he massaged her silky folds, his speed only building. She was moving in synch with his fingers now, her hips bucking wildly to meet each stroke. Klaus knew she was ready to erupt, pulling his fingers free and replacing them with his throbbing cock. Caroline matching his thrusts as he slid back and forth, her cries only gaining in urgency and decibels as Klaus bent down to kiss her hungrily.

He could feel her tightening around him and Klaus stood again wanting to watch her impending orgasm as it hit. It was a vision he'd never tire of, after all. Caroline cried out, Klaus continuing to pump inside her so as to prolong her pleasure and heighten his. She began to convulse, as the waves of pleasure rippled through her and Klaus couldn't contain himself any further, coming with full force inside her.

Klaus rode through the delicious dizziness, trying to stay steady on his shaky legs while Caroline moaned beneath him from the residual sensations of her orgasm. Klaus decided they really needed to include food more often in their sex life, even if it was a sticky mess. When he'd finally recovered and pulled out slowly, he looked down at her flushed face and beautiful, toned physique covered in caramel and splayed out across the table.

"Wow. That was..."

"I know," she grinned wickedly.

"So, about that noise thing?" He asked curiously. "Were you faking it then because from what I could tell that's probably the loudest you've been and we're all alone."

"Okay, maybe I was trying to avoid stroking that already inflated ego of yours, but what's wrong with being a little noisy?"

"You won't hear any complaints from me, love," he smiled, bending over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Plus if it gets my siblings out of the house more often then I'm definitely on board. So, how about we take a shower, your breasts have my name and some soap written all over them."

"Not just yet," she said, sitting upright and placing her hand on his cock and stroking it possessively. Klaus felt a jolt from her unexpected touch, knowing that he was already starting to recover. "There's a part of you I definitely want to lick some caramel off before we're done." Klaus wasn't going to complain, handing her the jug and just hoping they had enough caramel left to finish the job.

Funnily enough the cheque wasn't cashed that day or the next, its fate becoming a bargaining chip in the bedroom, or whatever room they chose.


	6. Fall at Your Feet

**Paigemarie007: Prompt: some of my favorite seconds on this earth are the seconds filled with my lips spilled upon you're collarbone and my hair nestled into you're fist - CP Klaroline**

 **Thank you to such a lovely lady, what a beautiful prompt (pretty sure you should be writing yourself with this vivid description). I hope I did this mini drabble some justice. Points of view will alternate only slightly. All lyrics from one of my fave songs by Crowded House.**

 **Fall at Your Feet**

 _ **I'm really close tonight and I feel like I'm moving inside her...**_

The moonlight spilled into the room through the open window, casting silver shadows upon her soft skin. Klaus was in awe as he ran his fingers over them slowly, relishing in her beauty, pinned tightly beneath him. Her golden waves were splayed across the pillow, those blue eyes clouded with unmistakeable lust and her creamy neck was beckoning for his touch.

 ** _Lying in the dark, and I think that I'm beginning to know her..._**

Immediately his crimson lips were on her, hungrily caressing the length of her neck causing her to moan in his ear only spurring him on further. Klaus continued his journey nipping her skin playfully, her legs now winding their way around his lower back. Klaus dropped his head lower, trailing kisses along her collar bone and moving dangerously close to the swell of her breast. Her hands were lodged in his curls now, massaging them deeply as she writhed beneath him.

It was that moment which struck him, Klaus knew this was all he ever needed even if it was just for a few brief seconds of happiness with her in his arms. If that was all he had then Klaus considered himself the luckiest hybrid in the world.

 ** _Let it go, I'll be there when you call..."_**

Klaus woke with a start, like he did most nights she haunted his dreams. They always felt so real, so much so that Klaus thought she was lying in his bed and he could actually smell the sweet perfume he'd committed to memory. The sad realisation he felt was immense. He figured that one morning he'd know it was all just a dream but Caroline Forbes had that tendency to stir even the smallest glimmer of hope within the darkest depths of his soul, even if he hadn't seen her in years.

He loved her, that much was clear from the first moment he laid eyes on her but Klaus hadn't expected just how much she'd effect him, until he was imprisoned. She'd become his saviour, the one who'd got him through those long and torturous days. The disappointment of not having her there was far outweighed by the comfort and much needed solace she provided when all he wanted to do was give up and die. He could just imagine her telling him to fight back and stop being such a baby, he was an Original Hybrid after all. He could see her expressive blue eyes rolling in his direction as she said it.

As it turned out she'd been his saving grace and here he was returned as the rightful King of New Orleans. As much as the power and glory had surpassed anything else before, Klaus couldn't help but feel that there was something significant missing from his life. Her. Caroline Forbes. His blonde angel.

When Alaric had visited New Orleans unexpectedly and informed him about Caroline's new direction, Klaus wasn't surprised. He knew she would do something great and noble for others. Klaus had sat at his desk that night torn about whether to send the letter. Everything he'd written was heartfelt and sincere (even if his however long it takes comment was slightly self indulgent) and the cheque he'd donated was well deserved.

Klaus sent her that cheque ten days ago, not that he was counting or expected to hear anything but he'd be lying if he wasn't desperate for a glimpse of Caroline, even if it was brief. He'd entertained visiting Mystic Falls but knew he needed to keep his space. He'd wait, hoping that she might call one day, it was all Klaus could hope.

 _ **And whenever I fall at your feet...**_

Caroline had planned on unceremoniously throwing back his cheque but once she ascended the stairs and entered his bedroom that plan flew straight out the open window. Bare chested and lying splayed out on the king sized bed she immediately faltered. Partial nudity wasn't in her brief. When Kol had gestured upstairs this was the last thing she imagined happening. She really shouldn't have been surprised the cheekiest Mikaelson had sent her into this precarious situation without warning.

Caroline made her way slowly towards the bed, her eyes unable to leave his attractive physique. Yes, they'd been intimate before but she'd tried to block out that toned chest, crimson lips and blonde curls for her sanity, until now that was.

"Caroline," he moaned, making her stop still in her tracks. At first she thought he'd caught her sneaking inside uninvited but looking at his face with his eyes shut tight and lips pursed it was obvious he was still dreaming. "Don't go." She was taken aback, wondering why he was so upset. Especially by her departure given they hadn't been together in so long.

Alaric had alluded to some upheavels but hadn't gone into further detail. Caroline had always assumed given his invincibility, Klaus was untouchable to anyone and anything but given the way he was thrashing about on the bed she wasn't so sure. It was obvious that even the most powerful beasts had their demons. She leant down at the side of the bed and against her better judgment began to stroke his hair softly. Within an instant he'd stilled, it was like she could feel him gravitating towards her touch, like the wolf he was. Caroline was transfixed unable to take her hands or eyes off him now.

 _ **You let your tears rain down on me...** **Whenever I touch your slow turning pain**_

Caroline wasn't sure how long she knelt there rubbing the path between the sticky curls at the nape of his neck to the stubble lining his strong jaw, probably hours. It was like she could feel the peace settle over him as she caressed him slowly. Once she thought he'd eventually calmed, Caroline moved away slowly only to find him moving about again, whimpering in some sort of indescribable pain as he did. They'd had their differences in the past but Caroline couldn't stand to see him so tortured.

"Caroline," he pleaded, a few stray tears rolling down his cheek. She instinctively moved towards the bed again, now lying down beside him. His arms had immediately encircled her waist and as much as she wanted to object she finally felt at home as he held her close. It was obvious that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Caroline nestled into his embrace, trailing some kisses along his collar bone before they eventually fell into a deep sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be the beginning of their new life together.

 _ **Whenever I fall at your feet...**_


	7. The King and I

**The King and I**

 **I wasn't going to do anything but here you go! A post-canon, domestic, Originals, fluffy, mini drabble for Klaroline Infinity Week. Hope you guys like it! Also, the whole Bonenzo thing never happened in this universe.**

 _ **Six months post however long it takes…**_

"Caroline!"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," Kol drawled, raising his eyes from the New Orleans Advocate he was reading.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rebekah contributed from her seat at the dining table, croissant in hand. Klaus was all about family but not this early in the morning, especially when he all he wanted was to find his lady love.

"I'd ask whether Caroline kicked you out of bed last night but given the walls around here are so thin, I know the answer to that question," Kol smirked, knowingly.

"Yeah it's the walls. Have I threatened to dagger you today?" Klaus seethed, knowing it was a threat he had every intention of carrying out. Today was no different.

"Not yet, but it's only nine thirty."

"Nice to see nothing ever changes around here," Elijah yawned lazily as he walked into the kitchen looking decidedly less formal than usual and taking a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. "The day Niklaus doesn't threaten you I'll be worried."

"Someone suddenly thinks he's a comedian and sans suit and tie, I'm shocked," Kol quipped. "It must be because you're suddenly getting laid after all these years. Tell me, what is the infamous Katherine Pierce like? I imagine she'd be an absolute tigress in bed, well that's what I can tell so far from these thin walls."

"Answer that question and I'll white oak stake you both," Katherine meowed, joining them in the kitchen. She looked absolutely flawless in a black satin nightgown her curled tresses sitting perfectly, even after just rolling out of bed which was another reason she and Elijah were perfect for each other. "But little Mikaelson is first."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I'm not the youngest."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about birth order," she shot back without a beat, taking a sip of Elijah's freshly poured juice.

"Just when i think I couldn't ever like you Katherine you come out with one of those lines," Rebekah chuckled.

"Hilarious," Kol scowled. "Can't a guy read his newspaper in peace?"

"Oh, you can read?"

"That's it, I vote Katherine moves in permanently," Rebekah announced. "If you keep insulting Kol like that then you are definitely worthy of being a part of this dysfunctional family," Rebekah shared.

"Sounds like Rebekah thinks she finally has a friend," Kol muttered.

"Well, at least I can borrow clothes from her unlike you who serves no purpose whatsoever."

"Hang on, I never agreed to this clothes sharing arrangement," Katherine growled possessively. "I don't share, it's not in my make-up."

"Well, as fun as all this family bonding has been," Klaus interrupted. "I'm looking for Caroline who also happens to be the only person not present right now. You know blonde, blue eyed and about yea tall," he gestured.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Rebekah muttered. "Last time i saw her she was headed to the laundry."

"But we have minions to do that sort of thing."

"Try telling Caroline that, she's like Vampire Barbie on steroids," Kol offered. "Actually would you mind taking some of my clothes with you, they could really use some Forbes tender love and care, whatever fabric softener she uses is amazing."

"My girlfriend is not here to serve you of all people and I'd rather save her from your dirty jocks," Klaus demanded as he stalked from the room. This needed to stop now, it was bad enough he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he could. She was always too busy trying to make everyone else happy.

"Remind her we have that dress fitting at Alyssandra's Boutique on Royal Street for the ball this weekend," Katherine shouted after him. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course there was a ball, he could barely remember a weekend where they just spent time together without the prying eyes of New Orleans society.

"And our board meeting for the Tulane Medical Centre benefit next month," Rebekah added. Seriously, this was getting out of hand. Caroline was such a giving person, one of the many reasons he loved her but she didn't need to go to such lengths. She was his Queen after all and Queens deserved to be adored and worshipped exactly how he felt towards the love of his life. He made his way towards the laundry trying to remember why he was looking for her after all those pesky, family interruptions.

What he wasn't expecting as he barrelled inside was to see her taut backside housed in a cute pair of grey mini shorts as she watched the dryer intently, her blonde waves falling across her back. Klaus licked his lips excitedly. She may have only left his bed recently but he was ready for round nine, if his calculations were correct. He was insatiable when it came to her and it wasn't unusual for him to lose count given their shared desire.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he murmured trying to contain his burgeoning erection but it was difficult. She turned around those eyebrows raising curiously as she inspected his obvious arousal.

"You really can never get enough, Mikaelson."

"Well, when it's you what do you expect, love."

"So, you came into the laundry just to ravage me senseless?" It hadn't been his intention, in fact Klaus had something much more domestic on his mind but seeing her clad in those mini shorts and his white henley was causing havoc with his concentration. The top was far from being fitted but Klaus could make out her erect nipples straining against the fabric and all he wanted to do was suckle them with his waiting mouth.

"Well, now that you mention it, I actually came to find out where all my Henley's had gone," he said, moving closer so that he could snake his arms around her waist. "But now I see you're the culprit."

"What can I say, I love having a piece of you hugging me at all times especially when we're apart," she sighed. "It's okay, there's a few in the wash so you shouldn't be without for too much longer."

"So, what exactly should we do in the meantime?" Before she could reply he'd lifted her up effortlessly onto the washing machine just as it began to vibrate heavily through its final spin cycle.

"As much as I'm enjoying this spontaneity, it's hardly private given we have the peanut gallery commenting on everything we do, including between the sheets."

"Of course you heard that," he mumbled, halting his assault on her neck briefly to turn on the nearby Fawcett to disguise their activities from his inquisitive, younger brother. "I'm sorry. You know I recall suggesting we dagger everyone and stow them away in the attic but you wouldn't let me," klaus complained. "Something about it being bad brotherly behaviour."

"Plus, I know just how pissed they were the first time you did it and as the only non-Original in this place, I'd rather stay alive."

"They wouldn't dare," he growled, known this much was true. "You are an Original and my Queen and they all know it. I don't expect you to do any of these menial tasks, that's why we have servants."

"But it's not the kind of person I am or ever will be, my mother taught me about being kind, compassionate and giving."

"I know, love," he grinned, pulling her closer and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's why I love you, but you don't have to do this."

"But I'm your Queen, you know how much I like to make a good impression," she argued. "Plus this place could use a lot of cleaning up if you ask me."

"Such a beautiful and stubborn perfectionist," he teased. "Well, if that's what you wish I won't stop you, although doing Kol's laundry has to end right now because that is just too weird for my liking. You know I might sound incredibly selfish right now but I just wish you'd spend all your time with me, my gorgeous Queen."

"I'd gladly do that but Bonnie and Enzo are visiting next week," she explained. Klaus groaned by way of response. "You forget that this is the perfect distraction for Kol and Rebekah."

"Oh, I like what your wicked mind is envisioning," he smirked, continuing his attack on her creamy neck whilst tugging on her mini shorts to gain easier access. "How about we plan a visit to Rome afterwards? It's what I promised you after all."


	8. Give Me Love

**Machu Picchu - Andes Mountains, Peru - 2029**

 **This is an older post (I like to tidy things it's my need to organise things hehe) but I figure this fits in with our perfect endgame...**

 _ **Give me love like her..**_ _._

"Finally," Caroline muttered, joining him atop the mountain and taking in the scenic view over the ancient Inca ruins of Machu Picchu. "You're a difficult Original Hybrid to find." Klaus wasn't sure whether he was imagining her voice given he did it most days or whether she was actually real this time.

He turned to face her taking in those familiar blonde locks peeking out from her woollen beret, those expressive, blue eyes and that porcelain skin he'd dreamt about kissing repeatedly. She certainly seemed real enough but Klaus knew enough of his dreams that she was just probably another enigma.

"Um, hello?" She baulked. "I didn't climb those bloody mountains for you to just ignore me." Klaus had to laugh aloud, it was just so Caroline. "It's not funny."

"On the contrary, it's hilarious," he replied, thinking it was all still a dream. When Klaus told her he'd wait however long it took he meant it but patience wasn't his best virtue and not having her in his life day after day was draining. Klaus wanted Caroline and he wanted her now. Happily ever after like all those fairytales he'd once mocked.

"Is this my punishment?" She huffed, throwing her bag on the ground unceremoniously. "You know, I took too long to get my act together and you're just playing with me now."

"Well…" he began before she interrupted in true fashion.

"You did say however long it takes," she muttered. "It's not my fault you don't believe in deadlines, Mikaelson." The more she rambled the more Klaus was starting to believe she was really here for him and not just a figment of his imagination. Finally. He turned towards her, drinking in her appearance and every familiar curve that he'd sketched daily and were now emblazoned on his brain.

"But how did you…"

"Surely you know enough of my curiosity and persistence to believe I found you." Klaus didn't doubt those attributes, in fact he knew and admired them immensely.

"I'm impressed."

"Well you should be," she growled, throwing off her beret and shaking her head in frustration causing a rippling effect through those golden waves. Her cheeks were tinged pink but Klaus wasn't sure whether it was due to her mood or the cool temperature. "You're difficult to find."

"Really?"

"I went to New Orleans first but apparently the all mighty king wasn't in residence," she mumbled. "All I can say is at least i managed to sample some beignets."

"Glad to see you were able to embrace the local culture during such a tough time."

"Well, that's nothing on Rome," she recounted. "Between the pasta, gelato and canoli I think I gained at least five pounds. I mean why couldn't you have picked less calorie laden locations?" Trust Caroline to be blaming him for that although he knew she was just rambling nervously to avoid revealing her true feelings.

"Speaking of which," she continued. "Don't get me started on Paris, I mean pain au chocolat, croissants, croque monsieur. Are you trying to make me fat?" Klaus wasn't sure whether to respond or let her keep rambling. Her intensive stare in his direction was telling Klaus it was most definitely his turn to speak.

"They are all amazing cities," he shared. "But if I was at the Uffizi or in Paris at the Louvre and standing in a room full of beautiful art, I know that all I could stare at was you," She didn't respond immediately, obviously trying to take in what he'd said.

"Another vindication of my little trip through these steep mountains," she replied, slyly. "But just so you know I wasn't happy to be in Tokyo all alone without a karaoke partner."

"It's probably a good thing given my voice doesn't hold a candle to yours, love."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, surprising Klaus slightly.

"For what?"

"Taking so long to know what i wanted," she added, regretfully. "Maybe if I'd decided a long time ago it wouldn't have taken me three continents to find you." Klaus turned around fully so that he could look in her eyes and place his hands gently over her shoulders.

"I've always loved you, Caroline, but I wanted you to work that out for yourself in your own time," he murmured.

"I love you Klaus, I think I already knew it but I was being…"

"Stubborn?" Klaus suggested.

"Don't push it, mister," she growled before capturing his mouth with hers.

He lost himself in her caress, her lips were just as supple as he remembered. Klaus closed his eyes revelling in the resurgent feelings her kisses were causing. It was only after they'd feverishly attacked each others' lips excitedly after so many years that they eventually broke apart.

"Those other places I can understand but how did you know to come here?"

"You told me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that the only place you ever wanted to be alive was during a trek through the Andes." Klaus was shocked at first. He remembered everything about her but never expected Caroline to feel the same way. "It's obviously a special place for you."

"And the only place I ever wanted to be alive twice," he murmured, running his hand through her silky hair. "You brought me back, love. Again."


	9. Letters to Juliet

**This is for the awesome and talented belated birthday girl howeverlongs for her love and that gorgeous cover, I hope you like this mini drabble in the meantime.**

 **New Orleans (present day - 6 months after the TVD finale)**

Klaus thought he was going mad. His eyes flickered opened, slowing trying to gain his bearings as his nose picked up a very familiar scent. It wasn't just any scent either, it was hers. It was Caroline. It wasn't the first time though and Klaus knew it wouldn't be the last given his frequent visions.

"So, is this how you treat all your guests? Or am I just lucky, Mikaelson?" She asked, appearing in the doorway hands on hips. She looked gorgeous as usual, her golden waves falling over her shoulders and those expressive blue eyes staring him down. What he couldn't quite work out was whether she was real or a figment of his imagination, yet again.

 ** _New Orleans - Three months post TVD finale_**

 _Klaus remembered that day well. It was a Friday and he'd stumbled out of his studio around 10am after a long night painting. The morning sunlight was spilling in through the large bay window as Klaus walked into his expansive kitchen. He flipped on the kettle switch, hoping that some tea would aid some much needed sleep._

 _It was the third night that week he'd painted through the night, too restless to sleep. Klaus knew why of course, not that he'd admit it aloud. It had been three months since he sent the cheque. Klaus hadn't really expected a response but it didn't mean that he didn't want one. His thoughts had been filled with her and her reaction. She hadn't cashed the cheque, that was all he did know. But Klaus needed to know more._

 _"That scruffy, homeless look is really becoming on you, Niklaus," Rebekah drawled, breaking Klaus from his thoughts. He didn't respond just emmited a low growl of frustration. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."_

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _"Can't a girl want to spend time with her brother?"_

 _"No," he shot back._

 _"I think its time you get some sleep, grouchy, unbearable insomniac isn't your best look."_

 _"No, its time he got laid," his younger brother interrupted, swiping an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Klaus rolled his eyes, all he wanted was to have a nice cup of tea and here he was stuck with the bloody peanut gallery. "All of that brooding over blondie isn't going to relieve the stress."_

 _"I am not brooding," Klaus scowled, not even bothering to deny that she was on his mind. "And not that it's any of your business but I happen to relieve plenty of stress in the studio."_

 _"Only because all you do is paint Ms Forbes," Elijah added, opening the fridge door and inspecting its contents._

 _"Could I maybe get at least two seconds of peace?"_

 _"Not until you open the letter that arrived for you from blondie which Rebekah has in her greedy, little hands," Kol scowled. Klaus suddenly felt buoyed, he'd been desperate to hear from her for what seemed like forever. He immediately narrowed his eyes in his sister's direction._

 _"You took my letter?"_

 _"I was about to bring it to you," she replied, defensively._

 _"Only because I insisted she did," Elijah murmured._

 _"Did you read this?" He insisted, snatching it from her grasp unexpectedly._

 _"Unfortunately not," Kol muttered. "Elijah went all overbearing big brother on that possibility too."_

 _"Maybe we should leave Niklaus in peace to read his letter," the eldest suggested, attempting to steer his younger siblings from the room._

 _"But we're just getting to the good part," Kol whined._

 _"How about I leave instead," Klaus growled, leaving quickly his cup of tea long forgotten. He wasn't sure what to expect but all Klaus cared about was that she'd responded. After shutting his bedroom door, he undid the flap equal parts nervous and excited._

 _The first thing he noticed was his cheque as it fell from the envelope, and floated onto the floor beneath him. Klaus should have known the obstinate blonde wouldn't take his gift so easily. He sat down on the nearest chair and finished unfolding the white stationery, her neat cursive coming into view._

 _"Klaus, while I appreciate your kind gesture I cannot accept your rather enormous and quite frankly over the top gift. Might I suggest flowers or chocolate for the next girl you want to impress?" She'd signed it quite formally at the bottom and Klaus let out a small chuckle. In two sentences she'd captured everything he loved about her. That unapologetic pride, that snappy wit and her apparent need to impart advice._

 _Klaus wasn't going to let this go and walked towards his desk, scooping up his cheque as he went. It would be a crime not to respond given how much her words spoke to him. He produced a piece of paper and began writing._

* * *

 ** _Mystic Falls (Four months post TVD finale)_**

 _Caroline stared at the familiar writing_ _she was beginning to know so well after all this time and all those notes. When she'd sent back his cheque Caroline would be lying if she hadn't expected some kind of response, his ego was frankly too large not to reply. She might have baited him unnecessarily, especially after such a kind gesture, but when it came to Klaus Caroline couldn't help herself._

 _She'd been confused the day his cheque arrived, Caroline didn't doubt his sincerity or his deep feelings for her over the time they'd know each other but she wanted Klaus to move past all the gestures and gifts and show her some raw emotion and maybe even a private piece of himself._

 _She opened the letter, finding his cheque still perfectly intact. Caroline rolled her eyes not completely surprised. Her gaze lowered, furiously reading the lines of text._

 _"Dear Caroline, the cheque was meant for your school and most importantly the children. Given your obvious confusion, I have returned it to its rightful owner. As for the romance tips, I have taken note..." Before Caroline could finish the sentence, there was a knock on her office door and in walked a delivery person, flowers and chocolates in hand. All she could do was shake her head, if there was one thing this guy had it was perfect timing._

 _After the bunch of pink peonies and box of chocolate, strawberry creams had been left on her desk, Caroline shook her head knowingly and then resumed reading. "Although I wasn't quite sure what you'd prefer. Please feel free to let me know and I'll be sure to rectify the situation." Of course he'd gotten it right, Caroline was beginning to realise that Klaus knew her almost as well as she knew herself. That in itself was equal parts comforting and scary as hell. She began to write, enclosing the cheque as she did._

 _"Cute. Although I didn't mean me. Here's your cheque still in pristine condition."_

 ** _New Orleans (Five months post TVD Finale)_**

 _Klaus had to admit that even thought she stubbornly returned his cheque again, she didn't address him so formally which denoted a certain kind of ease that he'd been craving. Not that he was going to let her get away with ignoring his wishes._

 _"Your stubborn determination may be extremely attractive, love, but I have no intention of allowing you to decline my generous donation that will mean so much for your school and students."_

 _Klaus figured she would fight back again and for some reason he was excitedly waiting for Caroline to argue especially given his convincing point on this issue. Kol and Rebekah had been shocked by his sudden interest in anything but painting recently and Klaus knew they'd be loitering close by to spy._

 _M **ystic Falls (Five and a half months post TVD finale)**_

 _Caroline was all for writing letters via snail mail but unfortunately she'd reached her limit and her patience. He'd returned the cheque again against her will claiming it was all for the kids. Caroline wanted to pretend it was a lie but she knew he meant it and this drove her crazy. She was lucky Klaus wasn't nearby to hear her scream with his special vampire hearing. It was obvious he wasn't going to accept the cheque so she decided to furiously type on her phone via text message._

 _"For someone who is over 1000 years old, you certainly still have those stubborn and immature tendencies."_

 _"Nothing immature about the truth, love." Caroline was momentarily stumped, he always annoyingly had the best response that drove her wild. She decided then and there only one thing was going to deter him._

 **New Orleans (present day - 6 months after the TVD finale)**

"Are you real?" He asked somewhat uncertainly, staring at her curiously from across the room. She looked beautiful but every fibre of his being was willing him to stay away. For now that is.

"I'm pretty sure this extreme persistence and annoying bitchiness couldn't be mistaken for a dream."

"No it couldn't, not sure this is the best way to be awoken though," he offered, sending her a curious glance. She seemed a little hurt but Klaus knew she needed to hear it.

"I owe you something," she mumbled fumbling in her pocket, producing the same cheque he knew so well by now.

"Is that the only reason you came?" He asked, his voice breaking with disappointment. Caroline faltered slightly her blue eyes downcast for now.

As he waited impatiently for her to reply, it took all his willpower not to envelop her in his arms right there. Yes she looked so beautiful but the fact she turned up unannounced spoke to him more than anything else. It can't have been just about the cheque. She cared for him and in turn it seemed maybe she cared for their future together. Just like him despite everything they'd gone through to get here.

"You never let me go," she murmured. "No matter how hard I fought against everything you never gave up on me."

"When you love someone it's difficult to let go," Klaus replied moving closer and placing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You love me," Caroline whispered, her blue eyes never leaving his.

"Not wanting to sound desperate but I thought that was kind of obvious from the beginning, love." Her face softened at his admission before she cupped his cheek and pulled him closer.

"However long it takes," she grinned before his lips captured hers hungrily. At this point it was obvious money didn't matter even if it had brought them together in the end.


	10. Pictures of You

**Pictures of You**

 ** _"So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home." - Ed Sheeran (Photograph)_**

 ** _42 years post TVD finale…._**

 ** _New Orleans, LA - 2059_**

"What is this all about?" She demanded, slapping a ripped, sepia photograph on the table in front of him. Klaus didn't respond immediately ignoring the picture on purpose, his gaze now firmly trained on the blonde who was glowering in his direction, hands on hips expectantly waiting for a response. Everything about it screamed Caroline Forbes and Klaus wouldn't have had it any other way.

His inner circle were scattered around the table and were equally as surprised by the interruption of their weekly strategy meeting at the Mikaelson compound.

By the looks on their faces it was obvious they were torn between staring down at the table and sneaking a longing look at the gorgeous intruder. Klaus was tempted to slaughter them all on the spot for trying to ogle Caroline. After all she was his, even if she didn't really accept that assessment. Klaus secretly hoped that one day she would come around but he wasn't holding his breath.

"Well, hello to you too, love," Klaus greeted, trying to hide his amusement. As overjoyed as he was by her unexpected arrival he also needed to keep up some modicum of normalcy in front of his subjects. "Nice drive?"

"Klaus," she growled warningly. He noticed a few of his minions raising their eyebrows curiously,

Caroline certainly was ruining the savage and bloodthirsty reputation he'd built up over the years. If only she wasn't so adorable and distracting at the same time. He was trying to ignore just how good her perfume smelt permeating his nostrils as she threatened him. Apparently that saying about time healing all wounds wasn't so true, his wounds were still so raw when it came to the blonde vampire who'd captured his heart.

"Caroline," he countered. He knew it was childish but couldn't help himself. Plus Klaus hoped it made him look tougher than he felt given the feelings she was causing to course through his body. "We have company, if you haven't noticed."

She looked around the room, her gaze falling on them all one at a time. It was like she was finally realising other people were witnessing their animated exchange. "Uh, Elijah, I didn't recognise you without the suit."

"Katherine Pierce prefers the simple look apparently, although I'm certain it's about the fact she has less clothing to remove," the familiar and younger Mikaelson brunette beside him joked.

The blonde to his left seemed absolutely disgusted by that remark given the appalled look on her face. Klaus wasn't surprised by Rebekah's reaction and by the looks of it neither was Caroline.

"You're excused," Klaus instructed, willing them to disperse as quickly as possible.

Mainly because he was struggling to retain his composure with her to his immediate left. She was dressed casually in jeans and a fitted, Rolling Stones T-Shirt and Klaus was struggling to not imagine her naked like she'd been with him in the woods all those years ago.

"I'm more of a Beatles fan, love. I thought you would have known that," he replied lazily leaning back in his chair, once they'd cleared the room.

"Surprisingly, I don't give a damn about your musical taste," she bit back.

"So much hostility still," he murmured. "Given it's been almost half a century, I thought you might be a little more cheerful to see me." Her face seemed to relax slightly as she took the neighbouring seat. Her next comment told him she was nowhere near as relaxed as he'd thought.

"Not with that condescending tone, Mikaelson. Although, I'm pretty certain you wouldn't expect anything less from me," she drawled. "You always did love the banter."

"Correction," he said. "You always loved the banter, I was actually hoping for the day that you'd take a break from reprimanding me and.."

"And?"

"I suppose that's for another day," he conceded, lowering his graze briefly. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, love?"

"You haven't looked at that yet," she gestured towards the picture on the table.

"Indeed I have," he agreed, his gaze merely grazing the photo before returning to her. "But I'm not quite sure what you want."

The tense silence between them lingered in the air, Klaus knew exactly why she was upset but decided it was up to her. He'd waited for Caroline to turn up on his doorstep for almost half a century and he had no intention of letting her leave him so soon. Call him selfish. She held his gaze, those blue eyes he remembered almost as well as his own penetrating his.

Her stunning beauty had remained unchanged as expected but Klaus couldn't miss the maturity and pride reflected in her expression. He'd always known that whatever she did was going to be a success and her school had been so much more than that. He never would have donated otherwise. The following silence from her had been a little tough to bear but Klaus knew his donation wasn't about that, it was for the children after all.

"You're really going to make me ask?" He didn't reply, just cocked his head to the side slightly. "We are putting together memorabilia for the 200th Founder's Day Parade this weekend in Mystic Falls, although given just how old you are I'm assuming you already knew that."

"You really need to stop with all the compliments, love," he joked, swivelling in his chair. "I'm not surprised that you're in charge of this project though given your..."

"If you accuse me of being anal I will..."

"I love it when you threaten me," he teased, relishing in the dirty look she threw his way. It was just like old times. "I was going to say it's lovely to see an extremely organised and most importantly former Miss Mystic Falls in charge of the arrangements."

"Extremely organised? Did you look up every synonym for anal in anticipation of my possible return?"

"I'm 1000 years old, I don't need to look up anything, sweetheart," he replied, cockily. "I'm actually offended you think I need a bloody thesaurus."

"Enough with that Orignal, hybrid arrogance," she drawled. "Just tell me where the rest of this picture went?" Klaus knew exactly where it had gone given he'd ripped the photo apart himself. He'd wanted to steal the whole thing but thought better of it.

"Talk about arrogance," he muttered. "Why do you assume I have anything to do with it?"

"Well..."

"Last time I checked I wasn't the only admirer you had in Mystic Falls, Caroline. Maybe you should ask the Quarterback, the werewolf or perhaps Stefan. I heard you two were close."

Before he could gloat from that snappy retort, Klaus saw a few stray tears running down her creamy cheeks and then she was gone at vamp speed leaving him alone. The one thing Klaus did realise was that the ripped photo was still sitting there untouched.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh but she'd been gone for so long and the years of desperation and bitterness had built up in that time. Yes he'd told her however long it took but Klaus had never been the most patient of creatures.

Maybe it explained the fact he'd stolen half that picture and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. Although her image was emblazoned on his brain he wanted a keepsake and that photo was it. As he picked it up, Klaus realised another piece of paper lay underneath. It was that cheque he'd written all those years ago that Klaus knew she hadn't cashed.

He stared at the cheque and familiar photo wordlessly wondering what to do next. Almost on cue he heard her voice.

"Nice work," Rebekah muttered.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, sister," he growled. Rebekah as usual ignored his remarks taking the vacant seat beside him.

"This is exactly why you have no love life whatsoever," she quipped. "Its been fifty years and Caroline comes here with some weak excuse about a photo. Call me crazy but I think she was hoping you'd welcome her with open arms not provide a list of her ex-boyfriends."

"It was true though."

"I realise Caroline has bruised that over inflated ego of yours but don't you think it's time to finally admit you love her?"

"That's not the problem," he muttered. "I was always open about my feelings."

"Yet you couldn't see a love confession when it all but bit you in the face, Niklaus?"

"But..."

"I suggest you get to that Founder's Parade pronto. We all know how precious Caroline Forbes is about tardiness."

xxxxx

Klaus had been through his fair share of parades over the past 1000 years and this one was no different than the rest. Although if it meant finding Caroline it was worth it.

He hated to admit when Rebekah had a point but she did. Klaus was acting immature and selfish when he said those things to Caroline because she'd left him and it hurt like hell. He'd tried to forget her and then she had to show up on his doorstep unannounced. Taking his frustrations out on her seemed to make sense.

The town hadn't changed in all those years and as he made his way through the throngs desperate to find her, Klaus was excited to see a familiar blonde clad in a fitted, red gown atop the Miss Mystic Fall float.

She looked just as beautiful when he'd first laid eyes on her as now. She met his gaze briefly before looking away and waving to the crowd. Klaus knew this wasn't the time and decided to find her later to explain.

"What are you doing here?" She accused, finding him at a corner table at the Mystic Grill an hour later.

"I wanted to bring you this," he offered, pushing the photo towards her gingerly.

"I might be too busy, what with all my male conquests and all," Caroline scoffed, pushing her blonde waves over her shoulder dramatically. Klaus was trying to ignore just how much he wanted her at that very moment. It was obvious she was equal parts curious and hurt.

"Please." She looked at him dubiously before flipping the taped photograph over. She didn't speak immediately just stared at it intently.

"So, you did have it all this time."

"I did," he conceded. "I guess I needed something from you. You might not realise it but that day spent at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant meant so much to me."

"Me too, " she murmured, taking a seat beside him. "I might not have known it at the time but I do now."

"Really?"

"Really," she admitted. "I was so curious about that picture, I actually kept it in my pocket all that time hoping that you had the other half."

"So does that mean?" Klaus asked, almost too afraid to hope for the happy ending he'd been craving for so long.

"I love you, Klaus," she smiled shyly. "Even if you're an obstinate and arrogant hybrid at times." He was taken aback at first but it didn't take him long to pull her greedily into his arms and kiss the top of her head, followed by a gentle caress on her temple, nose and finally pausing on her lips softly.

"Well, I love you too, love," he grinned. "Even if you're..." Before he could continue she applied extra pressure to his lips and they were no longer bound by words just the feelings they shared.

When they did break apart eventually their noses grazing, Klaus felt her fingers attempting to pry open his jean pocket.

"You're going to have to be a lot more stealth than that," he grinned referring to her blatant attempt to return the $3 million cheque he'd donated to her school all those years ago. Klaus might have slipped it in her jacket pocket when they were kissing. Who said males couldn't multi task?

"I have a feeling we'll be fighting over this for some time to come."

"It's okay, love," he pulled her closer. "We've got forever."


	11. Let's Talk About Sex

**Let's Talk About Sex**

 ** _New Orleans, LA - 17 months post TVD finale_**

"What's sex?" Klaus was rendered speechless by his little girl's question. One minute they were happily making beignets in the compound's expansive kitchen and the next he was struggling to form words.

"Um, where did that come from, Hope?' He replied, clearing his throat and brushing the stray flour from his jeans to buy a little extra time. "I mean, uh, what do you know about..."

"Sex," she repeated, wiping some icing sugar from the nearby plate and licking it off her index finger. She looked so sweet and innocent and then she just had to go and throw that three letter word at him without any warning whatsoever.

"Let me rephrase that," he coughed. "Why are you asking about..."

"Sex."

"Could you please stop saying that word? I'm acutely aware of the subject matter of this particularly awkward and painful discussion with my seven year-old daughter," he rambled, more so to himself than his rather confused child.

Klaus thought it might come one day but never this soon. His most pressing concern wasn't the fact he'd been celibate since a certain tryst in the woods but the fact that he had to explain the birds and bees to his only daughter.

If he'd known, Klaus might have at least done some reading and practiced his spiel in advance. How she'd stumbled across this knowledge was another concern, and if it was who he thought they'd be liver-less come dinner.

"Well," he began, motioning for Hope to sit down on the nearby stool next to him. Even though it was a foreign feeling, Klaus was fairly certain it was something resembling embarrassment. Who knew the big, bad hybrid could be vulnerable to such an emotion? "Uh, when a man and a woman really love each other..."

"Like you and mom?'

"Well," he mumbled, avoiding that particular question for obvious reasons. Explaining sexual intercourse was one thing but having to revisit his fleeting past with Hayley was another. "They like to show that love by sharing a very, uh, intimate experience..."

"What does intimate mean?" Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes in his daughter's presence. It was difficult enough he couldn't articulate what he wanted to say but he was having to simplify his vocabulary too. Kids were a tough crowd that was for sure.

"Looks like I arrived at the perfect time," she interrupted, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest in amusement.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Rebekah?"

"Apparently not, please don't let me interrupt your little chat," she replied, her tone saccharine laced. Klaus couldn't miss the sly smirk tugging at her lips and all he wanted to do was wipe it off her face. Unfortunately some good old Mikaelson sparring in the courtyard would have to wait until Hope wasn't in their presence.

"Does Aunt Rebekah know what sex is?" Hope asked, her eyes trained on his sister now.

"Well..."

"Maybe she could explain it instead, dad," Hope interrupted. Patience never really was her strong suit, much like her father.

"Well, if you'd prefer to speak to your Aunt about this subject, then who am I to object?" Rebekah's grin had now morphed into an outraged glare in his direction. That's what she got for trying to be so smug during his time of parental need.

"Hope, sweetie," Rebekah smiled, making her way towards the bench and placing her hand on the little girl's mane of red hair. "I'm not sure if I'm the best person to explain that."

"I'm hardly surprised given that drought you've been experiencing of late, sister dear," a cheeky, male voice chuckled from the stair case above. Klaus was seriously rethinking this shared living arrangement yet again, if only to spare his poor daughter.

"Why you son of a..."

"Enough both of you! Watch those unsanitary mouths," Klaus muttered, protectively placing his hands over his daughter's ears. "You are both over 2000 combined but yet my seven year-old daughter is even more mature than you!"

"For all she knows I'm talking about the bloody weather," he growled. Kol always did have to get the last word. "Not Rebekah's lack of..."

"I already had my daughter saying that word multiple times, the last thing I need is you joining the damn chorus," he hissed, finally removing his hands from Hope. "Although that reminds me that we need to have a chat about what specific terms are deemed acceptable in this house."

* * *

"And here I thought freedom of speech was written into the Constitution," Rebekah drawled.

"What's the constitution?" Hope piped up. At least she'd moved onto something more savoury conversation-wise. Now this was definitely something Klaus could explain. Before he could elaborate his suit-clad elder brother entered looking at them all curiously before fixing his gaze on Hope.

"Politics at such a young age, I am impressed Hope."

"We were actually talking about something much more exciting like S-E-X," Kol spelled out. "But King Klaus has apparently decided to legalise censorship."

"I can spell you know, Uncle Kol," Hope offered, nibbling on a beignet. She seemed unusually calm while her father and his siblings bickered, Klaus hated to admit it but it was kind of a normal occurrence in the Mikaelson household.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you've filled the poor girl's head with these mature terms," Elijah scoffed. All of the siblings recognised this as the beginning of one of his long-winded lectures. They could be here for a long time at this rate. "Kol, it's time you started to realise just how much your actions reflect upon impressionable minds..."

"I overheard Aunt Katherine telling you just how good you were at sex last night and that she really wanted to show you..."

"What was that you were saying Elijah?" Kol boasted triumphantly. He didn't reply but his flushed cheeks were a clear indication that he'd been caught out by his niece.

"And you were the one I thought I could trust," Klaus muttered. This situation had been escalating out of control the past fifteen minutes. All Klaus knew was that he had to get Hope out of there and now. "How about we go out for some ice-cream, honey?" The one thing he knew was that the promise of sugar would surely dampen her persistent interest, well for a few hours at least.

As he walked out, Hope ahead of him, Klaus whipped back around. "We are having a family meeting when I get back, oh and make sure Katherine gets that memo too." The look on all their faces was enough to tell Klaus he'd made his point.

He opened the heavy, wooden door, gesturing for Hope to walk outside. What Klaus hadn't counted on was the familiar blonde standing on his front door step dressed perfectly in a white dress, denim jacket and boots. Especially after that pesky sex discussion which had stirred some unexpected arousal within him at the thought of their hot and heavy outdoor activity. Sexual frustration was an understatement.

She looked just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her up against that tree sans shirt and panting heavily with that creamy skin flushed and those golden waves tousled. As much as he was happy by the surprise visit he wished she hadn't turned up with such an unpredictable little girl on the loose.

"Hello," he offered, albeit feebly.

"Yeah, hi," she bit out. It sounded like someone was a little nervous herself. All of the possible reasons for her surprise appearance ran through his mind, the most obvious being a certain cheque he'd donated to her magic school that Klaus knew hadn't been cashed.

"Who are you?" Hope asked, interrupting the prolonged silence. Caroline tore her blue eyes from his and focused on his daughter.

"That's not very polite, sweetheart," he chided. "This is Caroline."

"You must be Hope," Caroline smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're pretty," she grinned. Klaus couldn't have said it better himself and didn't even have to bribe her to say it.

"Thank you," Caroline uttered, her cheeks slightly tinged pink from the unexpected and lovely compliment from his daughter.

"So, do you know about sex, Caroline?" She asked. Whatever pride he was feeling towards his daughter was replaced with instant mortification. There wasn't much else he could feel at this point.

Obviously the promise of ice-cream wasn't enough to quell those questions and to his ex-lover of all people. If Klaus could have melted into the floor he would have. If Caroline was shocked she was doing an impressive job of masking her reaction. "Apparently no one here can explain it."

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders in his direction.

"Excuse me?" He baulked incredulously. Caroline didn't respond just folded her arms against her chest defiantly. "Hope, honey why don't you go to the car?" Her curious glance between the two before she walked away told them she would have preferred to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I wasn't having sex with myself against that tree last time I checked."

"Charming," she drawled. "Maybe you should start with that as an explanation to your daughter, Romeo."

"Fine," he admitted. "I had no idea what to do or say. She just came out with it and then I had Rebekah, Kol and Elijah interfering as bloody usual."

"Well, I have to admit when I was on my way here I didn't see this being our first conversation."

"I'm shocked," he joked. "How did you envisage it happening?"

"I was going to throw your cheque back unceremoniously and then leave but I have to be honest I'm entirely too intrigued to see how this all plays out first."

"Believe me if I knew that I'd give you a preview."

"She's a bit of a handful like her father, huh?" Klaus looked over at his gorgeous girl as she played animatedly in the front garden.

"I wouldn't have her any other way," he grinned.

"You've really changed, Klaus."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He asked leaning in closer so that he could inhale that vanilla scent he'd missed terribly.

"I don't know I'll have to get back to you on that," she replied, nudging him playfully.

"How about some ice-cream?"

"Fine, but don't think you can rope me into this whole birds and the bees talk, Mikaelson."

"Well, it was worth a try at least," he teased, placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then guiding her towards his car, thinking he could get used to outings like this with Caroline and his daughter.


	12. Into the Woods

**I am so excited by the latest Klaroline news! So, I couldn't help but write another post TVD drabble. This is dedicated to the amazeballs Steph klarolinedrabbles - and so too the wonderful birthday girl Angie - thetourguidebarbie -** **for the most beautiful comments on their tumblr blogs.** **Also big thanks to Ravyn - cupcakemolotov - and Megan - megansarah11 - for their assistance on twitter, much appreciated ladies!**

 **The Magic School hosts a Father-Daughter campout in Mystic Falls. After Alaric comes down with the flu at the last minute, Caroline has to step in and take the twins instead, unexpectedly running into a certain Mikaelson. (Points of view will vary between locations, hope you like it!)**

 **Into the Woods**

 _ **5 years 1 month post TVD finale...**_

 _ **Meeting Point**_

Even though it was still light, the temperature had dropped a few degrees while they'd been driving. Caroline pulled her jacket around her body to ward off the chill as she stepped out of the jeep. The twins were in the backseat, excitedly taking in the flurry of activity around them. If only she was as excited about sleeping outside in a tent with giggling tweens and their fathers.

This was supposed to be a father-daughter campout but Alaric had come down with the flu, probably of the male kind which she decided was entirely too convenient. Caroline had camped out numerous times and wouldn't have minded except for the fact that she had to cancel her pampering spa weekend with Bonnie and Elena. It was difficult not to think about them indulging in sun tanning, facials, massages and copious amounts of red wine while she had to endure incessant talk about Justin Bieber, Kylie Kardashian and whoever else.

Josie and Lizzie jumped out of the car, running towards their friends who were milling around with their fathers in tow. By the looks on some of their faces, they felt the same way as Caroline.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, girls," Caroline called after them sarcastically as she unloaded the bags from the trunk.

"Ms Forbes," a familiar voice said by way of a greeting. "You look as excited as I feel." Caroline turned to face Hope dressed in dark jeans, a black sweater and a grey woollen jacket, her freckles sprinkled over her nose and those auburn locks tied back in a loose ponytail.

She would be lying if she didn't see Klaus in the young girl's face every time they spoke. It had taken a while to get used to not reacting from the familiar expressions she'd wear (especially that deep set frown when she was concentrating) but after four years at her magic school Caroline was an expert at pretending she wasn't effected by her father's resemblance. Plus, it didn't hurt that she'd grown closer to the youngest Mikaelson. Hope was extremely studious, talented and a complete over achiever, a tag she herself had worn back in the day at Mystic Falls High.

"Are you kidding, this is going to be fun!" She embellished, a big grin plastered on her face. "And what did I tell you about calling me Ms Forbes?"

"Not to do it," she murmured, her face slightly downcast. She was always so surprised that a Mikaelson could be shy at times, especially with such colourful and demanding relatives. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I think you've been around your uncle too long with all that unnecessary decorum, Hope. Speaking of your Uncle, where is he?"

To say she'd been surprised that Elijah was accompanying Hope on a camping trip of all things was an understatement. Not only because she assumed Klaus would want to spend quality time with his daughter but also if Elijah would be correctly attired for the outdoors given all he seemed to own was expensive suits.

"He's not coming," she admitted. "Something, uh, came up." Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes, first her father and now her uncle. Caroline only hoped that missing out on such an important occasion was worth whatever drama they were whipping up in New Orleans.

When Hope had come to the Magic School all those years ago, Caroline assumed Klaus would be appearing frequently on their doorstep, offering his unwanted suggestions on her teaching methods and checking that Hope was receiving ample opportunities and tuition. But he wasn't, only making selective appearances over the years. In fact she'd been quite frustrated by that very fact. Bonnie had questioned her ire a few months back, suggesting that maybe it wasn't Hope she was only worried about. She hadn't bothered to respond just sent a dirty look her best friend's way. She might have been a witch but she was way off track Caroline had told herself.

"I'm sorry," she empathised, suddenly angry they couldn't even muster one male Mikaelson to chaperone Hope. Caroline would even take bossy Rebekah at this point, not that the Original Princess would be the camping type. "Alaric is sick, so you can just hang with us, sweetie."

"Oh, I didn't mean no one was coming," she shared. "Uncle Kol should be here any minute." Caroline raised her eyebrows thinking that maybe she shouldn't have questioned Elijah's credentials given his substitute. This should be an interesting campout to say the least, she was already imagining his incessant whining as they trekked to the camp site. At least with those childish tendencies he'd fit in well with the other kids.

"Well, that's great," she uttered, trying to sound convincing.

"Can I help you with those bags, Caroline?" She offered, holding out her hand to take Lizzie's backpack. Caroline's face softened, thinking just how much she adored the young Mikaelson, she was always so generous, kind and well mannered. Maybe she should be thanking Elijah for that decorum after all.

"No, let me," a familiar voice interrupted, taking the bag from her hand and causing every hair to stand up on that particular arm. He was here and Caroline wasn't quite sure what to do and given the dry feeling in her mouth she was beginning to realise that forming words was going to be equally as difficult.

"Dad!" Hope exclaimed excitedly as he placed the backpack on the ground so he could embrace his daughter. Caroline would be lying if their impromptu show of affection didn't cause her to melt slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on the father-daughter campout," he baulked, incredulously. "Last time I checked I possessed the proper credentials. Not too sure about you though, love." Caroline was still trying to come to terms with his unexpected presence, let alone the fact that his tight, navy henley hugged his toned chest and she could see those necklaces she knew so well poking out teasingly underneath.

"But you said you couldn't come."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he conceded. "Did you really think I'd send either of your uncles in my place?"

"That's a shame, we could really have used some of Elijah's..."

"Dress sense," Klaus intervened. Bastard.

"No just sense in general," she drawled, resisting the urge to childishly poke out her tongue. What could she say? The Original Mikaelson brought it out in her.

"So, where is Alaric? I thought when the brief was father-daughter that meant..."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she hissed, trying not to gain Hope's attention that had been briefly averted by a school friend. "I run this school so it's only right that I supervise." His eyes never left hers, those sinful, crimson lips curving into a knowing smirk and flashing a few stray dimples her way for added effect.

"But yet you felt the need to explain anyway," he grinned cheekily, boldly moving a step closer. Obviously he was trying to keep their conversation private too or was it just his excuse to flout his spicy aftershave in the vicinity of her poor, unsuspecting nostrils? When it came to Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline was always going to think the worst. That defence mechanism had worked well for her this long at least.

"We really should get going," she excused herself, pretending that the shivers she felt were due to the falling temperature and not Klaus and his close proximity. She looked back briefly noticing Hope's overjoyed expression, suddenly feeling bad for begrudging his presence. All Caroline needed to do was get through the next day and she'd be okay. "Easier said than done", she mumbled under her breath as she watched him teasing Hope playfully.

 ** _Camp Site_**

"Once you all get your tents up, then we can start dinner," Caroline announced, looking around the campsite. Klaus busied himself with the job at hand, determined to assemble his tent in record time for Hope's sake and possibly that of a certain beautiful and bossy blonde.

When he'd secretly made his way to the meeting point, Klaus hadn't expected to encounter a surprise of his own. She'd looked just as beautiful as the last time they'd discussed Hope at the parent-teacher conference six months back. Her golden waves were cascading over her shoulders onto the white sweater and tan coat and Klaus couldn't miss just how exceptional her figure looked in those fitted, denim jeans. Klaus resisted the urge to lick his lips she looked that delectable, even just for a camping excursion. He was immensely glad that, for whatever reason, she was playing pseudo father to the twins tonight.

In fact, he was so mesmerised that Klaus didn't notice Hope tugging at his sleeve impatiently breaking him from that self-imposed trance. "We need to get the tent up before dark." Klaus rallied, determined to put this thing together and hopefully make a lasting impression on one Caroline Forbes.

"So, what do we do first?" Hope asked, expectantly, observing the parts spread out on the grass. "Maybe..."

"No, this isn't up to you, sweetie, let me." Klaus smiled at his gorgeous daughter before taking in the scene and trying to remember the YouTube tutorial he'd studied before the trip. If people could learn to play instruments that way, he sure as hell could erect a bloody tent. Klaus consulted the parts thinking that he didn't quite remember them looking like this. "So, uh, if we just do this..." he suggested feebly, attempting to attach one of the pegs but failing miserably. She look at him unconvinced. Klaus had never felt so inadequate and given he was the most powerful creature on earth that was saying a lot.

"Hope honey, do you want to go and get some wood for the fire with the twins?" Caroline interrupted. The little girl nodded obediently and walked away. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily wishing she hadn't come over right at that ego crushing moment. "Do you need some help with that?"

"I'm perfectly capable of putting together a tent," he baulked. "Anyway shouldn't you be pitching your own, love?"

"I did that five minutes ago," she drawled lazily, gesturing to the finish product behind him.

"Showoff," he murmured, taking in her perfectly erected tent. He really should have known, was there anything she couldn't do?

"I was a Girl Scout," she offered by way of explanation. "You should see all the patches I earned, in fact I was one of the most decorated Girl Scouts in Mystic Falls' history."

"And I don't doubt you sold the most cookies too, love," he smirked, suddenly forgetting the pathetic status of his tent because she looked so damn adorable when she was boasting.

"Held the record for most boxes sold for a solid nine years."

"That's hardly surprising," he grinned. "It's pretty difficult to say no to you, love." It was as if time stood still, much like when they held each other's gaze over that map at the university all those years ago.

"Uh, I actually came over here to lend you a much needed hand," she explained, finally speaking and attempting to hide the blush that had crept up her neck and onto those usually creamy cheeks. "Can't have the big, bad King of New Orleans' reputation being ruined all over one measley tent."

"How generous of you, sweetheart. Although, I hardly think one tent would constitute an overthrow of the current regime. You know if I couldn't put up this tent, which is nothing but a ludicrous notion."

"Fine, go ahead," she said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus was struggling to concentrate under her gaze and it wasn't just because he had no bloody idea what he was doing. His enormous ego wouldn't let him admit that of course. He looked around madly trying to work out which pieces fitted where but nothing was making sense. Klaus had a mind to write a scathing comment on that particular YouTube video when he returned to New Orleans.

"Let's see..." he murmured, attempting to buy some much needed time. "I just put this on here."

"Not if you want to actually pitch it this century," she scoffed. "As amusing as this is to watch, and trust me I could do this all night but I think it's time you drop the whole male, macho act and ask for help."

"That's not in my programming," he admitted.

"Well, the way I see it is that you have two options. In a few minutes Hope will be back expecting a successfully erected tent and you either tell her the truth about your inabilities or you let me help and we keep your short fall between the two of us." Klaus wanted to argue back but he couldn't deny she had a point, there was no way he wanted Hope thinking he was an inept camper.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Okay what?"

"You can help me," he bit out, his eyes downcast as he uttered it.

"I'm sorry what?" She baulked, hands on hips. "That's not the way most people ask for help, although I keep forgetting you're not most people."

"I'm not used to doing that," he conceded, sheepishly. "How can I acquit myself, Caroline?"

"Just say the magic word," Klaus paused momentarily trying to work out exactly what she meant. "Oh my god, you're like a thousand years old. It's please, Klaus. Obviously not something you use very often or not at all by the sounds of it."

"I knew that," he shot back. "I just don't have much use of it especially when it comes to my siblings as I'm sure you'd understand." Caroline didn't seem at all pleased with his reaction, spinning on her heel and walking away from him toward the makeshift fire. "Please Caroline. I could really use your help," Klaus called out, hoping that his request hadn't come too late.

"Fine," she murmured turning around and moving towards him. "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Klaus smiled, thinking it really wasn't where she was concerned. He'd never wanted to please anyone as much as her and Hope and if they could pitch this tent he'd be on his way to doing it.

 _ **Camp Site - 2 hours later**_

"So, Lady Charlotte climbs the stairs of the old mansion slowly, the sound of whimpers only increasing as she makes it onto the landing, the old, wooden floorboards creaking under foot," Caroline narrated, the torch's light shining onto her face ominously.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's the ghost of Benjamin and Harriet's child that died in mysterious circumstances in that very room she's approaching," Klaus mumbled, sarcastically by her side as Josie and Lizzie giggled. He'd been doing that incessant know-it-all act all night, the twins only encouraging said behaviour. Just because he didn't love a good ghost story didn't mean everyone else around the fire felt the same way. She rolled her eyes in his direction and then continued the story, even if he had almost spoiled the ending.

"Come to ruin my night even more?" Caroline muttered sarcastically as he sat down on the log beside her when the kids had retired to their tents, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. The last thing she felt like was his opinions and all Caroline wanted to do was enjoy her toasted marshmallow in peace. She watched it cooking within the flames, she always did like them extra gooey but crispy at the same time.

"Ghost stories are stupid, Caroline."

"Glad to see that thousand year-old vocabulary could come up with such an intelligent adjective," she scowled, turning to face him. Even in her frustration, Caroline was finding it difficult not to find him attractive in the firelight. Although Caroline was beginning to realise he looked good in any environment. "Anyway they are not stupid to young kids at a campout. I certainly enjoyed many in my time."

"When you were a mere mortal and ghosts seemed like the scariest thing ever," he explained. "You seem to forget that most of these kids could probably obliterate the ghost of Benjamin and Harriet's child in a nano second, let alone be scared of them."

"That's not the point," she spluttered. "They all deserve some semblance of a childhood."

"Maybe so," he murmured. "But they aren't ordinary children, love."

"I realise that but it doesn't mean they deserve any less," she growled. "Tell me, is that how you treat Hope?"

"Excuse me?" He baulked, his eyes suddenly blazing with something resembling frustration. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That just because she possesses supernatural powers she doesn't deserve to be treated like a normal kid every now and again," Caroline pressed. She could tell Klaus was sensitive but she'd never been one to hide her true feelings with him and wasn't going to start now. She could tell his body had grown incredibly tense beside her, his gaze focused solely on the orange flames crackling before them.

Klaus remained still and Caroline wasn't too sure whether he was going to bite back or brood in prolonged silence. She'd witnessed both in the past and wouldn't have put either past him. After his unexpected arrival and that childish tent building exercise, Caroline wasn't too sure what to expect from the temperamental hybrid. Maybe she'd gone too far by making some parental suggestions but everything she'd said was true. As talented as she was, Hope deserved to experience some normal traditions.

"She always liked fairytales when I read them," he admitted. "And making beignets at the compound, especially when Rebekah ended up covered in icing sugar." Caroline hadn't expected that response but for some reason it caused extra warmth to spread throughout her body and she knew it wasn't just due to the fire.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, watching as her neglected marshmallow threatened to slip off the stick and into the fire. Caroline pulled it back just in time, attempting to grab the charcoal blob before it was dropped. If there was one thing she hated, it was wasting a perfectly good snack. In her haste and a certain Klaus- induced daze she'd forgotten just how hot said snack would be. "Ow," she shrieked, her fingers feeling like they were on fire. Being a vampire she knew any injury would heal quickly but that didn't mean it didn't surprise her.

Klaus wasted no time pulling it from her grasp and throwing it away, his hands covering hers protectively. Their eyes met, dark blue on light in the firelight and Caroline instantly forgot the burning sensation. His fingers found hers, massaging them slowly like he was trying to ease any pain. Caroline was struggling not to give into every urge that was coursing through her body. Why did he have to blow back into town unexpectedly and cause all of these feelings to rush back? "I promise I won't teach her this particular technique."

"Good to know, love," he smiled, his hands still fastened over hers. She wanted to respond to his admission but the moment seemed to have passed and before Caroline knew it, Klaus had politely excused himself. Sitting by the fire Caroline wasn't quite sure what had happened but she couldn't quite forget just how comforting his hand had felt on hers. She shook her head, attempting to remove the barrage of feelings. She was just glad they'd both be with staying with kids so she wouldn't be tempted to make a late night visit to his tent during the night.

 _ **Campsite - 5 hours later**_

Klaus awoke suddenly in the night, it was definitely a down side to having such exceptional vampire hearing. He could hear the faint sound of splashing, knowing it was coming from the nearby lake. Every protective, paternal instinct was telling Klaus to investigate as he watched over his peacefully sleeping daughter. He unzipped the tent and walked into the night air, suddenly wishing he'd put on an extra layer to ward off the chill.

It was dark and still for the most part but Klaus could still hear the splashing as he made his way to the lake. What he hadn't expected as he rounded the corner past the large trees was a silhouette crouching by the bank in the distance. He didn't even need to question that shape because he knew her almost as well as himself. What Klaus wasn't expecting was her to be here at this time of night.

His initial instinct was to scoop her into his arms greedily but Klaus knew just what Caroline would think about that particular move. He watched intently from the shadows as she dunked her hands in the water and placed them on her blonde locks purposefully.

"I never took you for the midnight swim kind of person," he uttered. She turned around quickly, almost losing her balance in the process.

"Well, I never took you for the stalking type, oh actually I did..." she snapped. "Do you always skulk around in the dark like that?"

"You woke me up, so its hardly my fault," he drawled, moving from the shadows and into the silvery moonlight. "You could have been one of the children drowning for all I knew."

"Well, it's okay, you can go back to your tent now," she said dismissively and walking purposefully towards him.

"So, you're not even going to tell me what you're doing?" She stopped still, mere inches from his face before speaking.

"If you must know, I managed to get some marshmallow in my hair. The last thing I need is some sticky, white goo stuck on me." Without thinking Klaus, leaned over and ran his hand through her damp, golden waves.

"It seems like you managed to get rid of it," he murmured, his hand still lodged in her hair. Her eyes searched his madly almost like she was trying to read his thoughts. Suddenly she stepped aside, the moment gone.

"You can't just do this Klaus."

"Do what, love?"

"Just show up here and expect to pick up where we left off," she stammered.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Caroline," he soothed. "I did say however long it takes and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

"I wasn't sure..."

"Trust me, there's nothing I've ever been more sure about," he implored. "I thought that would have been obvious by now."

"In all the time Hope has been at my school, I've barely seen you, Klaus. I wasn't sure whether things had changed..."

"I didn't want to interfere," he explained, moving closer. "I trust you implicitly to teach my daughter, in fact there isn't anyone I trust more than you."

"But.."

"That's why I knew she was safe with you and when you mentioned also doing normal things with Hope earlier, I knew my instincts had been correct."

"You mean..."

"Yes," he interrupted again.

"Are you going to let me talk?"

"I was merely returning the favour, love," Klaus smirked. What Caroline did next he wasn't expecting. Her arms snaking their way around his waist and those pink lips he dreamed about constantly finding his.

Klaus pulled her flush against him, his tongue tracing its way along her lips and dipping into her warmth, relishing in the taste of marshmallows and also the feelings she was evoking within him. Klaus hadn't been expecting her to kiss him but he certainly wasn't going to waste his opportunity.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, albeit reluctantly. Klaus knew her smile exactly mirrored the goofy one plastered on his face at that very moment.

"I think you need to come back to the school with me tomorrow, Mikaelson."

"Oh really," he grinned, cocking his left eyebrow. Although given their past in the woods, Klaus knew now certainly wasn't the time or the place with their children sleeping nearby.

"There's a certain cheque that has been burning a hole in my desk drawer that I need to give back, you know howeverlong it takes and all."


	13. Time After Time

**Here's another of my future Klaroline drabbles and the season 5 reunion in my eyes. Just so you know I didn't incorporate the hollow stuff (mainly because I don't watch the show - yet anyway). Hope you like it. I also included something I saw on a gif set from the talented fyjosephmorgan, so thank you. **

**Caroline has to suspend Hope for making out with her boyfriend at school, deciding that given his overprotective streak it's probably best to drive to New Orleans with her and break the news in person.**

 _ **"If you're lost you can look and you will find me.**_ _ **If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting."**_

 _ **Somewhere in**_ ** _Mississippi_**

"Can we play something that was produced in my lifetime at least?"

"Last time I checked naughty, suspended girls don't have the right to pick the car playlist," Caroline chided, her eyes firmly trained on the road. "And just for your information, there is nothing wrong with Cindy Lauper."

"Who?"

"Forget I mentioned it," she muttered, thinking kids these days didn't appreciate good music. And since when did she become the responsible adult? Unfortunately being the Principal at the Magic School in Mystic Falls didn't give her the coolest reputation. Given what had happened with Hope two days earlier, Caroline knew that was also part of the teenager's animosity towards her.

 _The school was holding their annual magic fair at the Boarding House next weekend so Caroline had been looking for the outdoor equipment they'd stored in the back shed the previous year. She opened the door, holding her breath so as not to inhale any rogue dust that had gathered over the seasons. It was dark and she fumbled for the light switch on the wall, it was as she did it that she heard some low moans emanating from the corner. If she knew any better it sounded like..._

 _Before Caroline could entertain any further thoughts the switch was on, illuminating the room. Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly but it was difficult not to miss the scene before her. Two half dressed bodies, their sweaty limbs intertwined as they writhed on the floor. The invading light the only thing breaking them from their activities. Four very guilty eyes met hers. For once in her life Caroline was speechless. Not only because of what she'd walked into but because of just who she was. Klaus Mikaelson was going to murder this teenage kid if he found out, that much was sure._

 _"Get your asses outside pronto," she ordered, shielding her eyes. "And with a whole lot more clothing on please." They'd taken their time, skulking outside guiltily with their clothes thrown on haphazardly. "I don't need to tell you just how much trouble you're both in." Roman and Hope both had their eyes downcast now but Caroline was pretty sure their disappointment wasn't due to guilt but disappointment she'd interrupted their fun._

 _Their prolonged silence continued, Caroline knowing that this was a difficult decision to make because of the possible consequences. If there was anything she knew well it was Klaus and his thirst for revenge. Never mind the fact Hope was also his only daughter. Who was she kidding Roman had no chance at survival. Given her sympathy it would have been so easy to turn a blind eye but it wouldn't be Caroline to let them go unpunished. She had a fierce, headmistress reputation to protect after all._

 _"This isn't the first time you've been caught," she growled, thinking back to Alaric's discovery in the grounds a week earlier when they'd first been warned. "You're both suspended until further notice, I'll be notifying your parents." There was no mistaking the fear in Hope's eyes. Caroline would have been scared too, even if Klaus made it his life's work to protect her._

On further reflection, Caroline knew a more personal approach would be better to break the news. Over the years she'd seen Klaus a handful of times but he'd kept his distance, something that Caroline initially respected but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed him. She figured Klaus would be less likely to kill anyone in his path if she raised it with him face-to-face which meant a road trip to New Orleans with his daughter Hope in tow. If only the youngest Mikaelson had better taste in music.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, haven't you ever been young?" Seventeen years young she thought to herself.

"I know plenty about being young, Hope, but I think attempting to have sex on school property is just a little too exhibitionist for someone your age."

"Well, not that it's anyone's business but we, uh, haven't got that far yet."

"Not without trying," she drawled, thinking back to the scene in the shed. "But I have to say for that I am eternally grateful."

"Why? Because my virginity is a precious gift that needs to be protected or something like that?"

"Actually I was going to say it's a pretty sad story to tell people you lost your virginity in the equipment shed," she joked, looking over briefly to send Hope a smile. "You know it's okay to wait for the right time and place? To be honest I think you'd end up regretting rushing it."

"So, all the more reason not to tell my father then?"

"Good try," she growled. "Look, we both know the large newtwork of spies your father has at his disposal and we both know that he's going to find out about this whether you tell him or not. This way you can get to him first and calmly explain the situation..."

"Now there's an awkward conversation just waiting to happen."

"Well, put it this way, he might be less inclined to kill your boyfriend."

"You're kidding right?"

"It's worth a try. Look, I know first hand how, um, overprotective Klaus can be but I will be right there with you."

"Why are you doing this?" Alaric had questioned her about the same thing, suggesting that given their history it might confuse things emotionally. Caroline had insisted it was her principal's duty and purely professional but even she'd conceded that she didn't sound convincing at all.

"Well, I mean he's less likely to lose it if I'm around," she offered weakly. "Here's hoping anyway."

Before Hope could respond, Caroline heard a loud bang, the car swerving unexpectedly to the other side of the deserted road. She squealed in fright, Hope doing the same thing as Caroline attempted to steady the car even with a busted tire. Hope leaned across placing her hand over Caroline's to try and help control the car. After a few seconds, Caroline had managed to pull over and cut the engine, both girls looking at each other in relief before she joked to the young brunette. "And you were worried about the music on this trip."

* * *

 ** _Just outside New Orleans_**

"I'm in no mood for excuses," Klaus drawled, pushing his foot on the gas peddle not caring if he was way over the legal speed limit, he was the most powerful creature on earth after all. After calling to speak with Hope and being told by a teacher that both she and Caroline weren't in school he'd jumped in the car on auto pilot. Worried for not one but both of his girls, even if the latter hadn't completely warmed to his overtures yet.

He always made it his duty to call at least once a week during term. Of course he'd tell his siblings that it was for Hope's sake but there was no denying he was interested in Caroline's goings on too. "Please tell me you've found them with that locator spell?"

She sighed by way of response into the phone before answering. Freya always was too thoughtful for her own good. "I did but I'm not going to tell you if you're going to..."

"Going to what?"

"Go all insanely macho and protective on them, we all know just how well that works."

"Doesn't a father have every right to be concerned?" Klaus shot back, his eyes barely registering the passing scenery as it flashed passed in a blur.

"Yes, but some would say the wannabe lover act is a little over the top."

"This is not about her," Klaus bit out, realising saying her name was a step too far at the moment given his rising levels of anxiety. "And given Hope is concerned, I would assume her favourite aunt would come through with her location given we have no idea what precarious situation she may of found herself in."

"Fine," she offered. "Looks like they're stationary in Mississippi on route 61, near mile marker 9. Am I really her favourite Aunt?"

"Freya..."

"Oh come on, this would be just what I need to annoy Rebekah at Christmas," she argued. Klaus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at their sibling pettiness, even during a crisis. Klaus was just pleased that he knew where they were and all he knew was that he needed to get there fast.

"Thank you," Klaus managed before disconnecting. He had to get to them before anything bad happened. There wasn't anyone outside his family circle that he was so protective towards but Caroline was the exception. The one thing he'd always wondered was how she'd received his cheque, although from his records it still hadn't been cashed even after eight years.

The one thing he was sure about though was sending Hope to Caroline's school all those years ago. Klaus knew there wasn't anyone he trusted more than her to teach his daughter but finding out they were both missing from the safety of the magic school filled him with dread. As he watched the street sign flash past Klaus knew that at least he was on track to find them and he really hoped it would be soon.

 _ **Mississippi - Route 61, Mile Marker 9**_

"Come on Hope, surely your witchy powers can fix a measly flat tire?"

"I must have missed magic for auto shop class, you might want to add it to the cirriculum next term," she shot back sarcastically, squinting at the tire in the darkness. "How come you didn't have a spare tire or for that matter a jack?"

"I must have missed auto shop class too," Caroline murmured, checking her watch. They'd never get to New Orleans at this rate, they needed to get some help and fast given how dark it was becoming. "We need to get a lift."

"Is Headmistress Forbes suggesting we hitchhike?"

"Well, we may not be able to fix a tire but I think between the two of us we could take pretty much anyone if they decided to get a bit handsy or serial killeresque," she said, shrugging her shoulders at Hope just as some headlights came over the ridge, shining upon them.

"Well, I suppose we'll see," Hope shivered, wrapping her coat around her tightly to ward off the chill. "Are you going to stick out your thumb or what?" Caroline rolled her eyes by way of response. "Oh come on, it always works in the movies."

While they'd been discussing hitchhiking tactics the car had approached and slowed its speed, pulling up beside Caroline's car. Given how dark it was, Caroline could only make out a figure seated behind the steering wheel. "We need some help, the tire blew out and we don't have..." Before she could finish, the driver's door clicked open and he stepped from the car.

"Klaus?" Caroline inhaled sharply, not expecting him of all people to appear. Unfortunately time had been extremely good to him and he looked better than ever with his signature henley fitted snugly across his chest and those crimson lips curved curiously in her direction.

"Dad?" Hope uttered feebly at the same time.

"Please tell me you weren't about to let my daughter hitchhike," he growled by way of a greeting.

"Well, hello to you too, cheery," Caroline shot back. In front of Hope she liked to be courteous with him but the Original Hybrid seemed to bring out her inner snark. "Of course not, we were just going to ask to borrow a john."

"What she means to say is a jack," Hope offered by way of assistance after seeing her father's perplexed look. "You know if we actually had a spare tire."

"So, what brings you to this part of Mississippi this time of night?" She asked, changing the subject on purpose.

"I thought a drive might be theraputic," he muttered sarcastically. "Unfortunately it didn't seem to abate the simmering anger and fear I felt after finding out that you were both missing from school."

"I'm going to kill Alaric," Caroline hissed.

"It was young Jeremy, shame I couldn't compel him into telling me you'd decided to take a little road trip down south."

"We were coming to visit New Orleans," Hope insisted. "You know it's been so long and I missed Aunt Freya."

"The same Aunt Freya that found you both with a locator spell?" He asked, unable to help himself because his daughter seemed to like his sister better than her father. "Although I'm struggling to accept that a friendly visit is the only reason given it's mid-term."

"So you're not happy to see me?" Hope mumbled, sticking out her bottom lip for added effect. Caroline had to give the girl points for effort but knowing Klaus wouldn't give up on his questioning until he got to the bottom of the mystery.

"Of course I am, darling," he sighed, his dubious expression replaced by an affectionate grin as he enveloped her in his arms. Maybe Caroline had underestimated Hope's powers of persuasion with her father. He looked up at Caroline behind his daughter, his eyebrows raised to signify he knew something wasn't right and wouldn't rest until he discovered it.

"Look, it's getting late and we've been driving for hours, how about we fix this tire and go grab a much needed beignet and then we can talk," Caroline reasoned, as he finally released his daughter from their warm embrace.

"Leave the car, I'll have someone take care of it tomorrow," Klaus offered.

"Can't change a tire huh?" Caroline smiled.

"Says the girl who thinks you need a john to fix one and didn't feel the need to pack a spare," he scoffed. "I'll drive us back."

They grabbed their bags and piled into his car, Hope falling asleep not long after in the backseat. Caroline hadn't been in this close proximity to Klaus in a while and she had to admit it was a little distracting, especially the spicy scent of his aftershave and for some reason his prolonged silence was making her increasingly nervous. "Could you drive any closer to the incoming traffic lane?"

"Says the girl that busted her tire earlier this evening."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You realise that tires need to be pumped up regularly."

"What? Did one of your many minions tell you that after they brought your car back from being serviced?"

"Believe it or not I do that myself," he shared. "I'm not too powerful to get my hands dirty every once and a while. You know there was one time in the woods where I got extremely..."

"Klaus," she hissed, feeling a blush cross her cheeks before looking back at Hope self consciously. Luckily she hadn't stirred.

"I know we've spent extensive time together in woods but I was actually talking about the day I played grave digger."

"How about we stop talking for a while?" she scowled, facing out the car window and watching the scenery flash past as well as a very large 'welcome to New Orleans' sign.

 ** _New Orleans -_** ** _Mikaelson Compound_**

Klaus would be lying if the thought of Caroline sleeping nearby hadn't caused a few unresolved feelings to bubble to the surface, especially after her woods assumption in the car. Freya and Hope had gone out to their favourite ice cream place in the Quarter which left him and Caroline all alone.

She'd excused herself immediately and retired to her bedroom for the night. Not wanting to push her further, he'd gone to his studio and worked on his painting. He'd felt incredibly inspired knowing that he could get her blue eyes just right after seeing them blazing angrily in his direction earlier. After a few hours, Klaus changed into his usual grey boxers before bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

What he hadn't expected was to run straight into Caroline who was walking in the opposite direction, her fitted singlet and shorts only accentuating her beautiful figure and showing off her toned, creamy legs in the process.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, covering her chest as she said it.

"Last time I checked this was my house and my personal bathroom," he smirked, thinking just how cute she looked when she was flustered. "Your room is over the other side of the compound, so too the guest bathroom."

"I got lost," she growled, her eyes flickering over his bare chest before finally making their way to his face. "This place is way too big."

"I'm curious about something," he began, thinking now was a good time to ask the burning questions that had plagued him since she reappeared in his life earlier that night.

"Right now?" She asked, her hands still crossed over her chest.

"Why exactly are you here, love?"

"Sounds like you're not happy to see me," she shot back, reiterating Hope's earlier line.

"On the contrary, love, I couldn't be happier," he grinned, thinking just how true that was, his eyes lingering on her body a few seconds longer than usual. He could make out a healthy pink blush across her cheeks and knew he was having the desired effect. "But I know when I'm being conned. I'm not the most powerful creature on earth for nothing."

"You just love hearing yourself say that," she drawled.

"Why did you need to accompany Hope to New Orleans?"

"I think it's best we discuss this with Hope tomorrow and with a lot more clothing on too," she murmured, her eyes again returning to his bare chest. "And I really should go to bed, you know.. by myself." Klaus was trying to ignore just how adorable she was acting.

"I know you suspended her from school," he offered, thinking it was time he finally came clean, even if his daughter and Caroline hadn't as yet.

"But how did you know?" She bit out, her hands now by her sides momentarily forgetting she was wearing such a tight fitting top, her nipples pushing through the thin fabric.

"I received a text message on my way to Mississippi from an informant."

"Of course you did," she scowled. "So you know..."

"That she was having inappropriate relations with a sixteen year-old vampire named Roman?"

"Why do I get the impression you know every bit of information about him?" Klaus didn't respond just flashed his dimples in her direction knowingly. "Look, Klaus, I don't want you going off half cocked and doing something drastic to a minor. Hope was going to tell you, that's why we came here together."

"What after she blew out the tire and went out for ice cream with Freya?"

"She blew out the tire?" Caroline asked dumbfounded, thinking it suddenly all made sense that she apparently couldn't fix the same tire she'd destroyed. "I've been played."

"I think we both have, sweetheart. Don't worry, I have ways of getting revenge."

"I'm almost too scared to ask, Mikaelson."

"I'm going to compel him into the Priesthood," he replied simply, like it was the normal thing to do. "Now, would you fancy a nightcap, love?" Caroline was obviously reeling from the shock of his admission but finally focused on his unwavering gaze, sending him a teasing smile.

"As long as you put a t-shirt on," she grinned. Klaus was beginning to think that this drama with his daughter might of had some advantages after all


	14. Fools Rush In

**So, in honour of our little Jodice reunion this week and free (and might I add unlimited) wi-fi on my holiday, I'm back with another Originals Season 5 drabble. Plus, I was so overwhelmed by all the birthday love (I am so bad with dates, so it's an absolute honour you all remembered) so thank you lovelies.**

 **Caroline and Klaus head to Las Vegas together to try to stop Hope and Roman from eloping.**

 **Fools Rush In**

 _"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?" - EP_

 ** _Somewhere between MF Virginia and LV Nevada_**

"Surely there must be something to listen to on the radio," Caroline complained, switching the dial back and forth erratically in the darkened car.

"Surely you could stop doing that," Klaus shot back, his eyes never leaving the road. "All of that white noise is doing my head in, Caroline."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm in need of some entertainment given my driver has been a brooding grouch the entire trip from Mystic Falls," she growled back, by way of response. "The least you could do is have some music on hand given how bad the radio reception is at the moment."

"You mean records? Funnily enough I don't have any here."

"No, this isn't the dark ages but a cassette tape or CD would even suffice at the moment," she replied in frustration. "Surely the Original Hybrid needs some music to get in the mood when he's about to go massacre a whole bunch of people. Let me guess, Metallica?" Klaus tilted his head slightly, finally tearing his gaze from the road to raise his eyebrows in her direction.

"So, you're actually condoning a massacre now? When I threatened to tear out his liver then slaughter him limb from limb you'd been so predictably bossy and judgemental, love. Oh and I'm partial to AC/DC for future reference, _Highway to Hell_ is my personal favourite. Pity I don't have any with me at the moment given my blood thirsty mood."

"I'm not condoning any violence, in fact that's why I'm on this road trip to stop you from doing anything you'll regret," Caroline hissed. "I was only citing an example but at least it made you finally string a complete sentence together."

When Hope and Roman hadn't shown up for class yesterday, a frantic search of their rooms had found all their clothes missing. After Bonnie's locator spell had placed them on the highway to Nevada, their roommates had eventually spilled the shocking news they were eloping. Caroline knew Roman wasn't the smartest vampire but he certainly had some deranged death wish if he was willing to mess with the Original Hybrid's only daughter.

Klaus had arrived at the school in a frantic, testosterone fuelled rant. Caroline lost count of all the death threats he made while she attempted to calmly explain what had happened. He'd blamed Alaric and her initially for not paying enough attention and then his accusations spewed further afield. Kol apparently for corrupting his daughter, Rebekah for letting her wear too much make-up and Elijah for not being strict enough. The first two Caroline thought were plausible, the last not so much knowing the uptight, eldest Mikaelson sibling.

She'd managed to eventually calm him (although it took a good hour) and they'd bundled into his car headed for Las Vegas at practically double the speed limit. When you were Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline figured it didn't really matter if you broke the law.

"She's my little girl," Klaus bit out finally into the prolonged silence, Caroline a little surprised by his frank admission, even if it was said barely louder than a whisper.

"We'll get there in time, don't worry," she soothed, her hand finding his arm.

It had been a long time since they'd been in such close proximity and Caroline had to admit it was messing with her usually strong resolve. She had to remember that Klaus Mikaelson was only the father of one of her students, nothing more. He sent a small smile in her direction before turning back to the road. The resulting flutter she felt in her stomach was enough to tell her he was so much more. For the first time on the trip, Caroline didn't complain about the music deciding it was better to keep her thoughts to herself given any untoward consequences.

 _ **The Cosmopolitan Hotel, LV Nevada**_

"What the hell is this place?" Klaus snarled, looking around the grand hotel, accessorised with ceiling-to-floor, pink chandeliers and life size shoes scattered around the crowded lobby.

"It's called a hotel," Caroline muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. After such a long drive she was feeling decidedly impatient and desperate for a long, hot shower to wash some of her more questionable thoughts away.

"Really? I had no idea," he drawled. "Why can't we stay at the Palms? Now that is a hotel."

"If you're Frank Sinatra and the Rat Pack and the year is 1950," she joked.

"Don't forget those Playboy Bunnies too," he smirked. Caroline felt something stab her sharply in the gut, it could have possibly been a little misguided jealously but she wasn't about to tell the smug idiot that.

"This is where your child is staying apparently," she growled. "Kids these days crave shiny and modern things, more than what your billion year-old ass likes," the concierge looked at them curiously, prompting Caroline to explain herself further. "He's an old soul."

"So, here is your key," he explained, choosing to ignore their petty argument. "Room 507, make your way to the elevator and turn..."

"Wait! Hold up," Caroline interrupted, holding up her hand for extra effect. "I asked for two rooms. You know separate rooms. Some place that doesn't involve me having to share any space with this guy. You know..."

"I think he gets the picture, sweetheart," Klaus quipped.

"Unfortunately, it's the last room available tonight," he offered, albeit feebly.

"What is this? Christmas night at the bloody inn? I'd even take a stable tonight instead of this weird arrangement." Before Caroline could compel his incompetent ass, Klaus had moved her away from the front desk and was making his way towards the elevators purposefully with her in one hand and the other their bags.

"I don't appreciate being man handled," she growled, coming to a complete standstill.

"Is it just me or do you two always pick up right where you left off?" A cheeky voice enquired, making them both turn towards the casino roulette table. "Red 27." They watched transfixed as the ball made its way around the spinning wheel even though they knew the outcome given his supernatural powers.

"Red 27," the Croupier called out making the crowd gathered at the table cheer with excitement. Caroline looked at the huge pile of chips at Kol's seat thinking a call to casino security really was in order. Even just to teach him about the perils of cheating, call it the teacher in her.

"Looks like I'm a millionaire, again," he grinned knowingly, taking a long sip from his whiskey.

"When I asked you to advance this particular mission, it wasn't to cheat in the casino."

"Way to ruin my winner's streak, Niklaus," he whistled, compelling the unwitting croupier before walking over to join them. "I'll have you know that I have been doing reconnaissance for you as directed bossy."

"And?"

"And our beloved Hope is set to tie the knot at the Elvis Chapel tonight, 9pm." Caroline could make out his hands balled into fists, the mere mention of her upcoming and supposedly secret nuptials causing those angry thoughts to resurface.

"What room is she in, Kol," he managed to bite out, through the obvious rage given the increasing redness in his face.

"That I don't know, but it's probably best to surprise them at the chapel than risk her running away from the hotel beforehand and marrying the unwitting idiot elsewhere." Caroline had to admit that Kol was right. Which was unusual given his well-known immaturity.

"Although I hate to admit it, Kol does have a point," Caroline offered, finding her hand on his again comfortingly. She decided to blame her touchy-feely tendencies on the fact that they were currently in crisis mode. He hadn't spoken much afterwards (no doubt given his tendencies never to admit anyone else was right), they rode the lift and placed their stuff in the room. Klaus had paced back and forth in front of the impressive window like a caged animal. Caroline could hardly blame him given his protective nature but she was pretty sure he was going to wear out the carpet if he continued.

"You need to relax."

"Relax?"

"I realise it's a foreign concept but it is something most people do at some point in their lives, even just to ease some of that tension in your shoulders."

"I don't have tension," he baulked. "But say I did, what would you do to get rid of it?"

"Good try, buddy," she joked. When he's sent her that sly smirk and a stray left cheek dimple, Caroline had been briefly tempted to rub his shoulders but knew that wasn't going to end well or appropriately given her teacher status. "I'm going to relieve some of my own tension and have a bath."

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to help scrub those hard to reach places, love?" He called out right before she slammed the door shut, a familiar tingle reverberating through her body. Damn him for returning and causing all those feelings to bubble to the surface. She could hear his laughter through the door and was relieved that he was at least beginning to calm down, even just a little.

The bath was glorious, the hot water and multiple bubbles seeping into her tired joints and relaxing her entire body. She'd briefly wondered what he was occupying himself with on the other side of the door but decided it was best to not think about it given the burgeoning arousal she felt when it came to the Original Hybrid in such close proximity. Wrapping a white towel tightly across her body, Caroline opened the door quietly. She hadn't heard anything so figured he'd no doubt gone to bother Kol or drink a much-needed shot of whiskey to calm his fatherly nerves.

"Lucky we're not paying for water," he smirked, taking in her scantily clothed appearance. He was lying on the couch, the whiskey she'd imagined propped in his hand.

"I didn't take a shower, genius," she growled sarcastically, holding her hands over her chest defensively. "I kind of figured you might have decided to get a life and explore the casino."

"I couldn't be responsible for my actions in public," he admitted, taking another swig of his drink. "I figured you were my safest bet, sweetheart." Caroline wasn't quite sure what to do with that comment, especially half dressed in his presence.

"Nice to see you've learnt some restraint finally, Mikaelson."

"Only with you," he murmured, his eyes trained on her again, Caroline struggling to control every urge she'd suppressed when it came to Klaus Mikaelson. Last time she checked he was the big, bad wolf and she was just a vampire trying to teach kids how to survive in the the big, bad supernatural world.

"Get out!"

"Last time I checked this was our room," he insisted, placing his hands on his head and leaning backwards lazily.

"By your design," she scoffed, deciding that his intense stare was too much to take, especially this scantily attired. "I'm going to go change before the upcoming nuptials."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean the interrupted nuptials," she corrected herself.

"So..."

"So, stay out of the bedroom in the meantime, Mikaelson," she yelled before slamming the door shut. Caroline figured some extra clothing was the least she needed to combat his encroaching effect on her willpower.

xxxxxx

"Talk about tacky," Kol drawled, taking in their surroundings.

The three of them had walked up the strip towards the famed Elvis Chapel and found themselves at their chosen destination which seemed to be pretty busy this time of night. Obviously this was the beginning of peak hour for wedding ceremonies. Klaus had been unable to take his eyes off her fitted, black dress ensemble and Caroline figured she should have been happy that his attention was distracted from his daughter but his longing stares weren't doing anything to calm the desire.

It was at this point she was kicking herself for getting involved in this situation and thinking Alaric was definitely the person for the job. Far less messy emotions involved on that front.

"We don't do threesomes," the officiant barked before they'd even spoken.

"These two could only be so lucky," Caroline scoffed, looking between the brothers. True, her gaze kind of faltered when it came to the brooding blonde but Kol she had no qualms in dissing. Especially with that annoying smirk plastered on his boyish face. "We're actually guests for the upcoming wedding."

"Well, wedding is such a final term," Klaus coughed.

"Name?"

"Mikaelson and..." Kol began slowly, obviously unaware of her betrothed's surname. Not highly unusual given the haste of their nuptials and his general lack of interest in the whole situation.

"Windsor," a voice interrupted. They all turned to face the young blonde who was staring at them, hands on hips.

"What? Like the Royal family?" Klaus hissed, attempting to come to terms with the fact his daughter was standing there before them in all her glory.

"Trust me, there's no Royal blood present," Caroline muttered. "You are in big trouble, young lady!"

"Who needs a father figure when I have Miss Forbes?" She drawled, her eyes rolling as she said it.

"That's no way to speak to her, Hope," Klaus growled. "You are in big trouble. Trouble that I'm not sure you'll never find your way out of this century, if not this lifetime or the next. Where is the bloody idiot I want to kill anyway?"

"Dad.."

"Don't you Dad me..."

"What he means to say is..."

"I understand a death threat when I hear it," Hope reiterated, looking at her Uncle Kol pointedly. "Klaus Mikaelson is my father after all. It's kind of par for the course."

"And yet you seem so relaxed while I plot your punishment for the next few decades," he growled. Caroline felt bad for her student but at the same time nothing seemed to add up in this scenario. "And his slow and painful death."

"We're not getting married," she insisted. Caroline, Kol and Klaus all looked up in confusion at that particular remark.

"So, what exactly are we doing here, darling?" Kol asked curiously, looking around the room. "Not that I don't like an opportunity to come to Vegas and win some more money though."

"I thought it was time you stopped being so damn stubborn and decide to get married and make it official," she offered. "There's only so much sexual tension I can stand and from what I've been told by my aunts, uncles and various friends its been going on forever."

Caroline was shellshocked, not expecting their mission in Vegas to result in this particular ending. As torn as she was about Klaus, Caroline had no intention of marrying him and by Elvis of all people. She had a wedding planned out since she was five and this rushed Vegas plan didn't suit that dream. She looked towards Klaus, expecting him to be upset but he was decidedly annoying and calm. No doubt he was revelling in the fact his only daughter wasn't rushing to the altar like he'd suspected.

"So, you're not getting married?" Klaus reiterated.

"No but it seems like a waste to leave the chapel like this..."

"I have to agree," Kol agreed.

"We are not getting married," Caroline growled. Klaus looked at her, hopefully at first before his gaze returned to his daughter.

"Caroline is right," he coughed. "And don't think you're not in trouble, Hope."

Little did they know that exactly one year later, Klaus and Caroline would be married in the same small chapel in Vegas. Hope called it a win for her amazing intuition skills and breaking down Caroline's fear of Elvis. Meanwhile, Kol was happy to win another million dollars and when all was said and done Klaus figured he left Vegas far better than he'd arrived.


	15. Stay

**Happy 25 Days of Klaroline! Day 2 + Endgame**

 **Feeling somewhat despondent about his teenage daughter growing into a woman, Klaus decides to throw her a Cotillion Ball in New Orleans, secretly hoping that Caroline will attend and continue their dancing tradition.**

 **I don't watch the Originals (until season 5 starts of course) so the whole Hollow storyline doesn't factor into my endgame drabble.**

 **Southern Oaks Plantation, New Orleans LA – 1400 hours**

 ** _All along it was a fever…._**

"Last time I checked, flowers went in vases. And here I thought this was a supposedly a professional establishment," Klaus scoffed, gesturing to the pink peonies strewn across the table impatiently.

Before the flustered event coordinator could manage a response, Klaus was already making his way purposefully across the other side of the grand ballroom. This night had to be absolutely perfect and Klaus had every intention of making it that way, even if he had to berate every last person in the process.

"When you sent me this invitation, I thought it was an early Halloween trick," Rebekah said, her eyes roaming around the expansive venue while the staff worked hurriedly to prepare for tonight's event under the critical eye of the debutant's father. "Or that Kol had hacked your mailing lists."

"Give me a little credit," Klaus uttered, snatching it from her grasp unexpectedly and pointing at the invitation. "Would Kol have chosen such immaculate stationary or cursive font?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm speaking with Caroline Forbes about a decade dance during my misguided attempt at high school?"

Klaus faltered, not expecting his sister to mention the woman he loved so deeply who regularly haunted his dreams. The same woman he'd imagined when Klaus had planned this very event, not that he'd admit that to Rebekah of all people.

"This is about Hope," he answered strategically, hoping she would desist in mentioning the C word which was enough to throw his emotions completely out of whack.

"Desperately trying to hold onto whatever innocence she supposedly still has, right?" The annoyance from her appearance had suddenly skyrocketed, threatening to break free in all it's darkened glory.

"What?" He growled, his protective wolf coming out with full force. "I'm going to kill that bloody excuse for a teenage vampire. If he's even misplaced a strand of hair on her pretty, little head…"

"Relax, grouchy. I was only having a little fun. You know getting into the party atmosphere ahead of tonight."

"You call that fun, Rebekah?"

"Given your frustrated expression, gritted teeth and completely predictable reaction, I definitely consider this fun," she joked, poking him in the chest as he emitted a low and adversarial growl by way of response to her unnecessary teasing.

"Relax," she drawled, consulting the state of her manicure as she said it. "As much as I love messing with you, I have no intention of dealing with your dogged wrath. It has a tendency to ruin my day and you know how much I hate that."

"Speak for yourself," a cheeky and familiar voice chuckled.

"Since when are you invited?"

"That's not very nice, Niklaus," Elijah chided, as only he could. Klaus turned to face his brothers quizzically. "That standard of invitation deserves optimal attendance."

"Beautiful font usage by the way, Nik," Kol admired, holding up one of his prized invitations.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Rebekah asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"That's not my style," Elijah baulked. "Kol, on the other hand…"

"Is a bloody angel."

"Even I know that's not true," Hope responded, surprising them all from the terrace door. "Angel is probably the last explanation I would use to describe you, Uncle Kol."

"She's certainly your daughter, Niklaus," Elijah offered, a telling smile tugging at the corners of his usually serious mouth. "No one can apply that much venom while simultaneously smirking."

"Excuse me…"

"You're excused," Kol chuckled. "Nothing wrong with a healthy sense of humour, big brother."

"Last time I checked, the relationship I share with my child had nothing to do with your pathetic attempts at humour." Klaus had been planning this Cotillion for months and the fact his siblings had decided to come in and make it about them as usual frustrated him immensely.

But as soon as they'd appeared they'd subsequently scattered to inspect the impressive property without much explanation. Klaus liked to think they were scared of him or his ire was too much for their precious constitutions to handle but he wasn't quite so sure it was either. His eyes flickered to his daughter inquisitively.

"Hope." She didn't respond immediately, which was a telling sign, so he continued. "I have to say your magic is certainly coming along nicely, you know given that impromptu exit."

Hope was just as beautiful as he'd imagined all those years ago when he'd cradled her as a baby, her brown locks cascading down her back and those intense, blue eyes regarding him curiously before a rogue eyebrow lifted.

"You so owe me," she replied gruffly. Klaus certainly hadn't seen that manipulative maneuver coming but was extremely proud as only a blood thirsty, Original hybrid could be of his only child. "Uncle Kol and Elijah I can handle but Aunt Rebekah is another story. She has this high pitched squeal that is extremely painful to my sensitive ears."

"Like father, like daughter," he chuckled. "That screech is all kinds of disturbing."

"So, she's coming, right?" Klaus momentarily closed his eyes knowing exactly who she was asking about, and it wasn't Rebekah, but he had no desire of discussing Caroline with his teenage daughter.

"The screaming banshee will be here in full voice, don't worry."

"Stop avoiding the subject," she chided. Klaus immediately felt like he was the child and Hope the parent in this role reversal scenario.

"Miss Forbes needs to be here." The truth was he'd agonized over whether to send an invite on the slight chance she'd attend but after their last encounter he doubted she would. Another rejection from Caroline would have been too much to take.

"Miss Forbes is the principal of a very busy and demanding magic school which I think you might have heard of, dearest daughter. It's in this sleepy little town called Mystic Falls…"

"Has Marcel been teaching you some sarcasm since I last visited?"

"I resent that," he argued. "After one thousand years on this earth, I have acquired plenty on my own, especially when it comes to dealing with your aunt and uncles."

"It just wouldn't be right without her," she pouted, her bottom lip well and truly extended for extra effect, her blue orbs and long eyelashes downcast.

"Nice try," Klaus grinned, pulling her into his arms greedily. He always missed her during their lengthy absences but even though she was challenging his authority he wouldn't have Hope any other way.

Not that he'd admit it to his daughter, the last time he and Caroline had met hadn't gone exactly the way he planned and seeing her again would have been decidedly awkward. His mind drifted back to that particular night.

 **3 months earlier - Mystic Falls Grill – 2300 hours**

 ** _Round and around and around and around we go…._**

" _Someone told me you were wreaking havoc in the local establishment," her tart accusation was enough for Klaus to turn around lazily. He'd had a few too many whiskeys and although he could see three of her, Klaus couldn't miss just how gorgeous she looked with her blonde waves cascading around her shoulders and those bright, blue eyes blazing in his direction._

 _"Wreaking havoc? I think the locals need to get a life if they consider this a disruption. I forgot just how small this bloody town is," he raised his voice, looking around at the curious glances from fellow patrons. "Let me guess, it was Jeremy? He always did despise me."_

 _"Probably because you turned his doppelganger sister into your personal blood bag amongst other questionable things," Caroline hissed. "And keep your voice down."_

 _"And here I thought we'd moved past those days when you detested me so much," Klaus huffed, throwing his dart at the board but completely missing the target._

 _"Nice shot," she teased. "But just so you know Matt alerted me to your presence."_

 _"The quarterback? I really should have known."_

 _"Don't you mean Sheriff? He took the liberty of telling me before he took any action."_

 _"The human taking action against yours truly? Now that I would pay to see," he chuckled. "So, what exactly did he think you could do about my attempts at disturbing the peace?"_

 _"Just when I thought you'd matured then you have to go and prove me wrong," she accused._

 _"I'm not sure why you're surprised."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline inquired, hands now firmly on those shapely hips he knew from past experience._

 _"Well, according to Principal Forbes, I'm just a terrible father," Klaus growled, aiming another dart, this time it flew straight past the board and landed dangerously close to an unsuspecting patron at the bar. Klaus was a little disappointed he hadn't made contact given his current mood._

 _"Were we both at the same meeting? I don't recall saying that during the parent teacher interview this afternoon."_

 _Klaus had ventured to Mystic Falls in an effort to prove himself as a parent. It was about his dedication to his daughter but Klaus had secretly hoped to impress Caroline at the same time. He truly believed he'd grown up just as his daughter had over the years and wanted her to see that too. Things obviously hadn't gone to plan. A few heated and throwaway lines had ended with him storming out of her office and to the Grill for a much needed whiskey or twenty._

 _"You might as well have."_

 _"Well, please explain it to me professor, this should be very interesting."_

 _"You said she is easily distracted."_

 _"A short attention span isn't completely unheard of in a teenager but there are ways to combat such tendencies."_

 _"Yes, you mentioned that pearl of wisdom. Apparently she needs some solid structure in her life."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with structure."_

 _"Oh, you mean your helpful suggestion that I be more present in Hope's life. Last time I checked you run a boarding school, sans parents."_

 _"I said," she huffed in frustration. "That parental interaction, no matter the distance, is vital."_

 _"I wasn't aware you were monitoring our interaction or apparent lack of as you like to believe," she attempted to respond before he interrupted. "I sent her to your school because not only was it a way for her to escape the tumultuous, Mikaelson drama but because I knew you were the only person, outside my family, that I trusted to nurture and influence my daughter."_

 _The prolonged silence and her down cast eyes was enough for Klaus to realise he'd made his point, he just wished that it didn't hurt so much to deliver. Then she found her voice._

 _"The reason she's distracted is because of that tumultuous, Mikaelson drama. Your safety is always on her mind, which is why contacting her more often may allay some of those anxieties."_

 _"And her safety is always on mine which is why I need to keep my distance. This is the only way." He insisted stubbornly, attempting to throw another dart before her hand found its way to his bare forearm. He stilled, her vanilla scent and the effect her touch always had on him was an intoxicating and dangerous combination._

 _"I'm getting tired of this wounded, wolf act, Mikaelson," she accused, her blue eyes searching his curiously._

 _"Well, I'm a little sick of not living up to your expectations, love," he rasped._

 _He held her gaze unflinchingly and could swear he saw something resembling remorse in them. Klaus figured that given his poor record, he'd probably misjudged that reaction too. The tension between them lingered. If there were other people in the bar anymore, Klaus hadn't noticed._

 _"I…" she murmured. For someone who was usually so composed, it was obvious she was struggling with their close proximity. Klaus wanted to comfort her, he wanted to pull her into his arms but knew she wouldn't return his gesture. Klaus made his way towards the exit without a backwards glance._

 _"So, you're just going to leave like this?" She bit out._

 _"It's what we do, isn't it?" He was gone before she could even muster a whimper of reply._

 _Of course he'd regretted it. Klaus had travelled to Mystic Falls to prove he'd grown but had instead illustrated the very opposite. His insecure side felt she'd provoked him on purpose. Anyone else who dared to earn his ire would have found a stake in their chest but Caroline was a challenge he'd never managed to resolve, even after all this time._

* * *

 **Route 11, New Orleans LA, 1500 hours**

 ** _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know…._**

Caroline had lost her bearings momentarily and almost missed the turn off into New Orleans before moving the steering wheel abruptly to the left, the memories causing her feelings to resurface.

She'd shelved them when she thought he was an evil maniac, then when he'd offered her gifts and unexpected solace but now after so many years apart she was struggling with her feelings for the Original hybrid.

Their last meeting in Mystic Falls should have closed the book on their problematic relationship but as much as Caroline thought he was being difficult she secretly knew she was too and wasn't proud of her actions that day.

She always considered herself professional with students and in turn their parents but for some reason her emotions had betrayed her that afternoon. Klaus had acted out. Knowing the Original Hybrid and his temper, this wasn't an unusual reaction but she began to question why she chose to push that particular issue.

Caroline's cell chimed signaling a text, breaking her from her trance, she glanced over briefly to check the screen. It was Hope sending the address for the venue, not that she was surprised. She was the very reason Caroline had made her way to New Orleans, against her better judgment.

Apparently she was anxious about the impromptu cotillion her father was planning in New Orleans. Not because she didn't want it but because she seriously doubted his event planning skills. Caroline had to concur. Usually he sat back and let his minions go wild and even she knew that was a recipe for disaster.

Given their last interaction in Mystic Falls, this decision was completely crazy but her obsessive compulsive side had taken over and there was no way she could sit by while Hope's entrance into womanhood was held hostage to an amateur, event planning hybrid. The fact she hadn't received an invite was also a bone of contention but after his outburst in Mystic Falls she wasn't surprised he'd be so childish. She pressed her foot to the accelerator, knowing she had limited time to fix this hot mess before leaving town as quickly as she'd arrived.

"Hope Mikaelson," Caroline chided, making her way swiftly into the plantation's ballroom forty-five minutes later. "You have some explaining to do, young lady."

"Miss Forbes," she squeaked, appearing from around the corner, her body language guilty as hell. "I'm so glad you came."

"Why exactly? To deal with this event that was going to be the biggest disaster since the Titanic? And before you try to deny that, those were the exact words you uttered in my office last week."

"I suppose I may have overreacted slightly," she murmured, sheepishly.

"Slightly? This venue is beautiful," she gestured around the room, then made her way over to one of the tables for closer inspection. "Peonies? Are you kidding me? These flowers are gorgeous, not to mention seasonal. These candelabra, table centerpieces are stunning, the Wedgewood crockery is immaculate, this menu is equal parts modern and traditional. And these invitations…"

"I know, the stationary and font is all wrong."

"They are perfect," Caroline sighed. "My standards are high but whichever minion planned this is absolutely brilliant. Just don't tell them I admitted that."

"It was him."

"What?"

"Dad planned this whole event unassisted," she admitted, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Caroline was rendered speechless momentarily. "He's been an absolute control freak about everything, if you must know."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Caroline drawled, knowing she was frequently guilty of the same thing.

"He's been desperate to make this absolutely perfect."

"Knowing your father, I'm not surprised about that. But I'm still curious as to why I'm even here given he seems to have everything well and truly in hand." Hope paused, trying to articulate what she felt but also keep Caroline in town as long as possible.

"If you must know, it's my outfit."

"I'm struggling to believe that, Hope," she insisted, her eyebrows rising dubiously in the brunette's direction. "That's one area your father has no problems with whatsoever." Their past and the outfits and jewelry he'd gifted her in that time had convinced Caroline just how impeccable his taste was and would always remain.

"It's high neck and long sleeves," she groaned. "Dad wants every male in the room and in my future life to know that I'm going to be celibate forever. I think a nun's habit is more revealing than his choice." At that point Caroline knew she may have a point given his overwhelming and protective nature.

"Fine, where is this outfit exactly?"

"The compound."

"I can't go there," she shook her head decisively. Caroline's plan had always been to arrive like an event planning fairy godmother then high tail it out of New Orleans before he even knew she'd been there. "That's not part of our agreement."

"We have a window of opportunity," Hope assured Caroline. "He's meeting with Marcel and my uncles about a recent disturbance in the Quarter." Caroline was dubious but the fact Hope might not have the perfect outfit for her cotillion was weighing upon her heavily.

"Fine, but if you're lying I will have no qualms in putting you on detention all year." Hope nodded solemnly, secretly happy that her plan was coming into full effect.

 **Southern Oaks Plantation – New Orleans, LA – 2000 hours**

 ** _Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move…_**

Klaus had been nervous all day, something completely unheard of for the Original Hybrid but if it meant his daughter had the best cotillion ever it was worth it.

He'd entered the ballroom an hour earlier, straightening his black tie compulsively. Hope had been extremely private, insisting that he leave the compound while she finished getting ready with Rebekah. Klaus knew she'd look stunning but at the same time it would have been nice to ride with her in the limousine to the Cotillion he'd planned so meticulously.

Instead he'd been blessed with the presence of his brothers en route. The only thing calming his nerves were the few glasses of Moet he'd downed on the way, mainly to block out Kol's incessant yammering. He was hoping the rest of the night would fare slightly better.

Josh' dulcet tones made their way over the speaker system as the guests waited in anticipation for the arrival of his beautiful and accomplished daughter. "And now, let's welcome the guest of honour, Hope Mikaelson."

All eyes in the ballroom made their way towards the entrance, including his. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt more nervous in his life and given the challenges he'd faced over his lifetime, that was saying something. Roman stood there expectantly like him, Klaus had threatened him with sudden death earlier if his hands found their way any lower than her back during the dance so Klaus assumed that part of proceedings was at least under control.

Hope emerged, stunning in gold, not at all what he'd planned for the evening. But who threw him off completely was standing right behind his daughter, an absolute vision in white silk. He knew the intricate beading on that dress almost as well as he knew the curves of the woman wearing it. Her blonde waves were tied back, exposing the creamy length of her neck. A neck he'd explored in great detail during their time in the woods. But why was she here and wearing that particular dress?

"You might want to stop gaping, Niklaus," Rebekah scoffed, making her way by his side. "It's not an attractive look."

"What is she doing here? Did you…"

"I know your immediate reflex is to blame me for everything but you might want to consult the daughter you think is so innocent before accusing me of anything."

"I should have known," he growled, just as Josh was calling him to the dance floor for the traditional father-daughter dance with Hope. At least he'd have chance to ask his daughter why she'd betrayed him tonight.

"I know what you're going to say," she mumbled, the smile still plastered on her face for the rest of the guests' benefit.

"Do you?"

"I kind of asked Miss Forbes to help pick another dress. The one you suggested was just a little safe," she offered, tactfully. Klaus was immediately offended, not because she didn't like her dress but because Caroline's appearance had nothing to do with him.

"It was timeless and elegant..."

"No, it was dated, boring and designed for someone much older than me. You know, I am going to grow up dad, I'm not going to be your little girl forever." Klaus wasn't one to show emotion but right now he was struggling, the lump in his throat not doing much to facilitate speaking.

"But what you've done in planning this amazing event is perfect, I couldn't ask for a better introduction into society," Hope smiled gratefully. "Do you, uh, like my dress at least?"

"Queen Victoria would be proud of just how well you wear it," he sighed, looking at the golden creation that fit Hope like a second skin. "Someone's obviously been rummaging around in the attic."

"It was Caroline's idea," she admitted. "Apparently she knows all about your…"

"Creepy trophy case of collectables," he finished, a stray smile crossing his face as he reminisced the night of her Prom in Mystic Falls before realising just what that particular discovery meant. She knew everything.

Luckily Roman did his duty and took Hope off his hands as per cotillion protocol. He needed to speak to her now. His eyes darted around the room but Klaus couldn't place her. Had she already left?

 ** _Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way..._**

Caroline thought she could handle this but her emotions were telling her something completely different. Watching Klaus dancing with Hope had brought back so many memories. All those times they'd danced before she'd resented him but seeing him tonight, and after what she'd discovered in the attic, Caroline only felt one thing and it was life changing.

She'd made a speedy exit towards the outdoor terrace. Although she was a vampire, suddenly fresh air seemed vital. Her hands found the railings, glad to have something to hold onto.

"You came?" His familiar and low voice was enough to send ripples through her entire body.

"For Hope," she managed to get out, rooted to the spot and unable to turn around given she would betray her true feelings. "Someone needed to get her out of that nun's habit."

He chuckled, surprising Caroline slightly but also glad he'd lightened the tense atmosphere. "My fatherly instincts obviously need some tweaking." Now he was next to her, his aftershave infiltrating her nostrils as his hands grasped onto the same railing. "I'm grateful for your assistance, love."

"But you couldn't even muster an invitation?" She asked, unable to help herself. It had been something eating at her for weeks.

"I didn't think you'd want to come after the way we left things in Mystic Falls," he admitted, his blue eyes now fully focused on the ground.

"You mean when you immaturely stormed out on me without trying to deal with the situation? Oh yes, I remember it well. Klaus Mikaelson not getting his way so he acts out childishly."

"I have character flaws, it's not something I've ever denied to you, Caroline," he murmured quietly. "Yes, I could have handled things better but I didn't. It's something you bring out in me and I'm powerless to stop it."

"Powerless? Coming from the Original Hybrid and most powerful creature on earth, that is surprising." Caroline felt her faltering courage return, turning to face him. She needed to see this through.

"Every artist has their muse, every King their Queen and every superhero has their kryptonite, you just happen to be mine," he uttered. "I've never denied that."

"But yet you keep things locked away in a special chest without giving me the opportunity to…"

"To what?" He growled, his crimson lips tight. "To reject me yet again? I can only take so much, Caroline."

"So, this chest was supposed to languish in your attic, just like the rest of your life? Lonely and untouched?"

"Yes." So much emotion displayed in one short response. Caroline could make out the tears brimming in his blue eyes, suddenly wanting to comfort him. She extended her hand wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen.

"As much as I adore Hope, what pulled me here today was you," she conceded. "I think I've always loved you, it just took me way too long to see just how much. I'll admit, I was unfairly harsh during that parent teacher interview. I think it was because I missed you just as much as Hope did. But it wasn't until I opened that chest this afternoon that it all fell into place."

"That dress too much to resist?" His left eyebrow cocked curiously.

"When I said I wanted to look like 'Princess Grace of Monaco hot' at prom I didn't expect you to save me her dress from _To Catch a Thief_."

"Only the best for you, sweetheart," he smirked, playing with the bracelet on her wrist that he'd gifted to her all those years ago.

"But it was the journal inside that really moved me," she whispered, moving into his arms slowly. "Every time we met was documented, every emotion and feeling shared on those pages."

"Even if we were never together, I wanted you to know how I felt on all those occasions," he murmured, his arms encircling her tiny waist while nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her scent at the same time.

"I know what my bedtime story is going to be for very long time," she cooed, squeezing his shoulders affectionately and losing herself in his embrace.

"Do you think it would be rude to leave early?" He said huskily into her hair, Caroline could feel the growing bulge in his suit pants and knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Finally, I've found a weakness in your event planning," she grinned triumphantly, pulling away briefly to place a lingering kiss on his temple. "The organiser is always the last to leave, especially when he's the guest of honour's father."

"Really," he complained, his lips finding her neck and covering the length of it with kisses.

"Really." She insisted, pushing him away, albeit reluctantly. "But after the last drink is poured you are mine forever."

"I intend on holding you to that," he smiled, pulling her closer and placing his lips upon hers greedily. Caroline didn't think she would ever tire of that feeling.

"We need to discuss a few other things too, like the outrageous cheque burning a hole in my pocket and that wedding dress," she offered, while pulling him towards the ballroom. Klaus had secured part of Princess Grace's wardrobe, including that stunning and very famous look.

"It's a classic." Klaus offered, obviously avoiding the cheque on purpose.

"Yes, but I fully intend on designing my own wedding dress," she argued, always the event planner.

"I didn't think I'd even asked yet?" Klaus responded cheekily. Caroline turned around briefly to deliver a wicked grin.

"After tonight, you will never want to let me go."

 ** _I want you to stay..._**


	16. When the Saints Go Marching In

Cristy, drabble, where they are holding hands, where Caroline takes his hand and Klaus is all shook pleaseee pretty please! slay me with your beautiful words

 **Thanks Madina! Love this prompt, know exactly what inspired it hehe. Consider this my take on the way I want this episode to go. I don't watch the Originals (yet) and haven't read any spoilers so this is just something I made up. Hope you like it, luv!.**

 **When the Saints Go Marching In**

She is nervous. She taps her feet on the floor at a rapid pace and attempts to calm herself. Is she really here? Is she really doing this? Will he be happy to see her?

Yes, she's extremely nervous. But she's also something else.

Caroline Forbes is hopeful. For the first time in her thirty-something life. And it is all because of him and the fact he never gave up on her. On them.

 _"However long it takes," he'd murmured before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek after graduation. His solemn but slightly optimistic look telling her he meant every uttered word. Years later, and after everything they'd experienced in their own lives and briefly together, it's those observations that were bringing her back. Back to him._

After stepping off the plane at Louis Armstrong Airport and making her way via cab to the French Quarter she is buoyed. The fact that Mardi Gras is well and truly underway; flashes of green, purple and gold rushing past the car window in all their brilliance only adds to her current mood.

Her cell rings, Caroline noting the caller ID and rolling her eyes. "Finally." She mutters while connecting. "Take your sweet time, Rebekah, it's okay I have nothing better to do today."

"No surprises there. And not that it's your business but I'm busy doing my nails," she drawls, her tone icy as usual. "So sue me, Caroline." _This was the very same person that begged her to save Klaus all those weeks back. How quickly she forgot the gratitude she showered on Caroline as early as last week?_

"She's lying," another voice interrupts. "She's been sitting on her lazy ass and complaining all afternoon as usual, darling." Caroline rolls her eyes, the Mikaelson sibling circus in all its Original family glory.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on my conversations, Kol?" She hisses. Caroline can visualise the scene playing out between them without any difficulty. If he wasn't an Original vampire, she is certain Kol would be a hot pile of ash right now.

"I have no interest in your pathetic and mundane conversations, Rebekah, but it's certainly no fault of mine that your phone is on speaker and…"

"My nails are still wet…"

"And I couldn't help but hear Klaus' lady friend on the line. Let's just say my interest is piqued." Lady friend? Caroline wants to argue that particular point but she's on a deadline and her control freak tendencies won't allow her to deviate from the plan.

"Or I can just disconnect and you can keep squabbling." Caroline is frustrated. If she could arrive quietly she would have but she needs to know where he is and unfortunately these two are her only hope. Sad state of affairs in Caroline's view. "You just enoy hearing your own voices, don't you?"

"Well, Kol certainly does," Rebekah scoffs. Caroline hears the sounds of a physical altercation wondering who has attacked whom and whether Rebekah's nails have survived the ordeal. Hopefully the one currently standing can give her the information she needs.

"Where is Klaus?" She growls in desperation.

"And what do you want with him exactly?"

"To kill him and then dismember the body and bury it in the woods, Rebekah," she bites out sarcastically knowing that scenario isn't possible while also unable to control her frustration. The cab driver is now looking at her in the rearview mirror in a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"Now that I would pay to see," Kol chuckles, she rolls her eyes thinking she'd rather kill those two instead if she could for withholding precious and much needed information.

"Oh, for the love of God just tell me or I'll text Klaus myself and tell him how difficult you are being." Yes, she's obviously desperate but if he loves her as much as he says, then this manoeuvre might be successful. They are both eerily silent, Caroline can tell they are holding a conversation with their eyes. At the same time she has this weird allegiance to smooth things over, they may be related one day after all. "Fine, I'll give you all the gossip afterwards. I promise."

"If Niklaus cries, I expect to be the first person you tell."

 _Turns out his siblings were Klaroline shippers all along, something she would find out in detail later._

 ** _Meanwhile….._**

Klaus is morose, his shoulders hunched as he nurses a whiskey while people celebrate around him at the bar. Even with his impressive, supernatural hearing he's tuned out their cheering. Klaus enjoys Mardi Gras usually, the city comes alive and the atmosphere electric. This year he isn't feeling it.

He wants to share it with them.

Both of them.

His daughter.

And the love of his life.

They're both in Mystic Falls. One due to a horrible curse and the other because she isn't ready to accept his proposal. Maybe she never will? It is something that haunts him daily.

 _"However long it takes," he'd offered, knowing that she was in a different place than him at the time. He'd accepted it of course. That's what love and devotion was all about. Klaus would wait for her forever and for some reason that was okay back then. Now, he is hopelessly lost and doesn't know how to move forward. No enemy could scare him as much as the thought of an emotionally desolate future without them._

"So, what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

* * *

Klaus stills, assuming his innermost thoughts have been hacked by some annoyingly, drunk patron. He turns slightly in disbelief, his eyes drinking in her appearance. Clad head to toe in black and sending him one of her insistent Caroline Forbes stares, he knows he's not dreaming.

She smells heavenly, a mixture of Chanel No 5 and soap. Her golden waves are fanned out over her shoulders as she takes the neighbouring stool. She is breathtaking, and given his supernatural status that is saying something. But why is she here, in his city of all places?

"I think this is where you order me a drink," she presses. Klaus breaks from his Caroline Forbes trance and signals the bartender.

"You'll excuse me for being a little surprised by your appearance," he murmurs, watching as she downs the whiskey in one go. Klaus feels comforted that she seems equally as nervous.

"I hear Mardi Gras is the place to be." Her gaze is focused straight ahead, her demeanour giving nothing away. For now.

"It is," he smiles, gesturing to the barman for another round of dutch courage. "But after we last spoke in Mystic Falls I thought…"

"I was rattled yes," she admits, throwing back the second glass. "And it was wrong to take it out on you but…" He interrupts, if there is something Klaus hates seeing is Caroline upset and all he wants is the truth before too much alcohol is consumed.

"How about a tour of the Quarter?" She regards him curiously, relinquishing the glass. "It's the least I owe since I promised to show you everything New Orleans has to offer years ago."

"Did you?" She asks, her left eyebrow cocked.

"You deleted my voice mail?" His tone is higher pitched than he expects. Klaus is hurt his gesture was so callously erased.

" _I'm standing in one of my favourite places, surrounded by food, music, art and culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you…_ " She recites, Klaus freezes not expecting her to have committed his message to memory. But she has and he isn't quite sure how to respond.

"And then you say…" she's teasing him now, a wicked grin on her face in an attempt to relieve the tension.

" _Maybe one day you'll let me_ ," he finishes, his voice barely audible above a whisper. This is the moment he's dreamed about since he first laid eyes on Caroline Forbes and he's elated.

"As you can tell my expectations of your tour guide abilities are very high," she grins, her blue eyes dancing happily.

They leave, Klaus feels dizzy in her presence but he's not about to let this moment pass. They walk the busy streets, he's drunk. Not on the whiskey but on the feeling that maybe this is finally it. Maybe the evil and tortured hybrid may get a happy ending?

"So, generally tour guides talk a bit more," she offers playfully. Klaus gives her a look before steering her towards a local artist, one of his favourites as she discovers later. His hand squeezes her arm and he leaves it there unable to extract. She doesn't seem bothered, in fact she is leaning into him. Klaus has never felt so much happiness than at this moment.

"George is a visual storyteller," he explains. She looks at him curiously, a smile gracing those tempting, pink lips. "While other artists paint the local scenery, he asks about favourite memories. Then he paints people's lives and their stories for future posterity."

The confusion is evident on her face before he leads her towards his artwork that has been obscured so far. She is moved, the scene he's portrayed in front of her eerily familiar. "The night of the Mikaelson Ball," she manages to get out but just barely.

"If you only knew," he murmurs. _The picture is perfectly reminiscent of that evening, Caroline standing in front of his painting, perfectly stunning in that blue dress Klaus had gifted her_. "This picture sums up everything for me, which is why I asked George to capture this exact moment."

Her interest is piqued, her blue eyes boring into his earnestly now. "Why?"

"Art is one of my greatest loves, has been for over a thousand years," he admits. "I love the way it captures my imagination, the way it evokes feelings, the way it makes me feel better even if I'm full of anger and torment. O _n that very night I was surrounded by all that artistic beauty but all I could stare at was you, love."_

She's struggling to speak now, his words may scare her but at the same time he senses that this is the right time to share those particular feelings.

"So, why now and here?"

"Our journey has come full circle," he says, his hand now tracing her arm slowly with his thumb. "I was looking at art that inspired me then and now I am looking at art that inspires me now because you are my muse, Caroline Forbes."

Her eyes are closed now but her mouth curves into a happy but knowing smile. "Is there anything your minions don't know about my whereabouts?"

"No," he smiles. "But I sensed your presence as soon as you landed."

"Stalker much?"

"Are you complaining, love?" He chuckles, his arm finding its way around her back comfortingly.

"I'll let you know," she replies gruffly, melting into him and Klaus is suddenly wishing the street wasn't filled with so many people.

"So, you came back just to tease me?" He murmurs, running his hands through her golden waves.

"No," she answers simply, confusing him briefly. "I have a surprise for you actually." Before he can reply, her hand threads through his and she pulls him away mysteriously.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you might like to see someone you've been missing a while, consider it my gift for taking so long to come to my senses," she jokes.

This was the day father and daughter finally reunited (Klaus amazed that she'd managed to sneak in Hope without his minions' knowledge). It was also the day his dreams finally came true. Always and Forever.


	17. A Thousand Years

NikMik: kc's first valentine's day together. klaus is nervous & doesn't know what to do. he wants it to be special for caroline.

 **Sorry for the delay! I was a little mini-drabbled out last night. Hope you like this one, luv. This is set post-canon, funnily enough Mardi Gras 2018 falls on Tuesday February 13th so this is set the day after our endgame. Note: I know you don't like smut but this only hints at it, I promise : )**

 **A Thousand Years**

 _ **10am - Mikaelson Compound**_

Klaus wakes slowly, his eyes flickering over to the other side of his King sized bed. A smile tugs at his crimson lips as he realises yesterday wasn't a dream. It's real. She's real.

She lays there naked and tangled in his sheets, her golden waves fanned out across the pillow, her creamy skin almost translucent in the morning sunlight. Klaus doesn't think she's ever looked so angelic, especially after her less than innocent performance in bed last night. Not that he's complaining.

He could stay there all day just drinking in every inch of her appearance but Klaus knows she'll be ravenous and needing some breakfast. He figures he'll score bonus points if he brings it to her in bed. He gets up, careful not to disturb her and throws on the clothes she'd hastily removed last night before making his way to the kitchen.

The weather is perfectly suited to his mood; warm, bright and perfect. Out of nowhere comes a whistle from his lips, very out of character for the feared King of New Orleans but today he decides to go with it.

"If I hadn't heard you two going at it like rabbits last night, that sickeningly happy expression and creepy whistle would have definitely given it away."

"Good morning to you too, Rebekah," he smiles, helping himself to the freshly brewed coffee, at least she is useful for something. No one is going to ruin his good mood, even his sourpuss of a little sister. "As for the noise issue, last time I checked you live with Marcel, so feel free to scurry back there immediately to be with your furry friends."

"Hilarious, Niklaus," she drawls her expression deadpan. "I already told you the exterminator hasn't finished spraying yet." The rat infestation not only inconveniencing his sister but making an unwelcome dent in his personal life too.

"Morning, Mikaelsons," Klaus nearly spits out his coffee at the sight of his sister's boyfriend clad only in a pair of red, satin boxer shorts complete with a long stemmed rose in hand.

"Boundaries, Marcellus," he growls, forgetting his good mood briefly after seeing far too much of his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Oh you mean like the soundtrack you and Caroline provided last night? It's still very fresh in my head; I'd be more than happy to do a recap if you like?"

"I forgot just how funny you can be," he chuckles, thinking just how much he wants to recreate the previous night and should start cooking breakfast to make that happen, the sooner the better. He busies himself, beating the eggs for one of his special omelets, starting to whistle again.

"Is he okay?"

"Our little Niklaus is deeply in love Marcel and I, for one, am happy with the personality adjustment, even if it's only temporary."

"Isn't that sweet," Marcel coos. Nothing is going to ruin his day, even that sarcastic ribbing from his barely dressed friend. "Speaking of sweet, Happy Valentine's Day." Klaus freezes, did he hear Marcel correctly?

He whips around, just in time to see them mid lip-lock, the rose now firmly grasped in her fingers.

"Okay, that's enough," he snaps, glad he hasn't eaten yet. "Break it up."

"When you said temporary, you certainly meant it," Marcel quips sarcastically, after he eventually removes his lips from Rebekah. "What happened to the whistling, the jokes and all round morning cheer?"

"It's Valentine's Day?"

"You don't think I walk around in red, satin boxer shorts with a rose in my hand every morning do you, Mikaelson?" He shrugs, for some reason, it isn't a completely foreign concept. "Oh come on!"

"It's Valentine's Day?"

"Saying it twice doesn't make it any less true," Rebekah baulks. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You forgot and…" His hand is on her mouth immediately; worried Caroline might hear what he's done.

To be fair, he's had a few things going on with Hope and they only officially cemented their relationship the previous night. What the hell is he going to do now? Suddenly breakfast in bed doesn't seem enough.

He snatches the rose from his sister's hand, drowning out her annoying bleating and carries on making breakfast, hoping the cooking will buy him some time to make a plan that doesn't seem so last minute and rushed.

 _ **11am**_

"You made me breakfast?" She asks lazily, sitting up in bed and stretching her arms, exposing her bare chest in the process. Klaus could get used to this morning routine.

"You seem surprised?" He murmurs, trying to ignore just enticing her nipples look and how much he wants to attach himself to both if she'll let him.

"Don't you have minions for this sort of thing?"

"When it comes to you, love, I will be the only one servicing you," he promises, his double meaning not lost on the blonde, a slight blush crossing her porcelain cheeks. Not only does he intend on waiting on her, Klaus has no intention of letting another male get in breathing distance from his Queen.

"And a rose?" She asks, left eyebrow raised.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he grins, running it along the length of her bare torso slowly. Suddenly both have forgotten breakfast and Caroline is eyeing him hungrily instead, his arousal only growing.

He's dizzy with lust but before he can lose himself completely, Klaus realises he has something pressing he needs to do.

"You remembered," she purrs, getting on her hands and knees and making her way towards him, eyeing his burgeoning erection excitedly. Klaus wants nothing more than to take her then and there but steps away from her grasp quickly. The hurt in her blue eyes is unmistakable.

"Why don't you eat breakfast, I have a few things I need to do," he rambles. "We'll see each other for dinner?" She's perched on the bed in all her glorious, naked glory, completely confused and he doesn't blame her, he is kicking himself for leaving.

But it's Valentine's Day and Klaus needs to make their first one perfect. He owes it to her, after all.

 _ **6pm - Hot Tin Bar, Pontchartrain Hotel**_

Klaus is pacing back and forth on the roof top. The pool is filled with lanterns, the surrounds dotted with white candles and vases of roses. He's ordered her favourite cuisine and bought out the entire supply of beignets in the city.

Klaus sent her a message a few hours ago, confirming their dinner plans and she still hasn't responded. Leaving her earlier could turn out to be the worst mistake he's ever made in his thousand years on earth.

 _After stupidly leaving her earlier in the day, he ran around crazily, ringing every airline operating from Louis Armstrong Airport desperate to get them to Paris for dinner. But even the big, bad hybrid couldn't stop time. He'd left everything too late. It was then he decided to use his power plus local and compellable resources to make this a night she hopefully would remember._

"You seem stressed?" She asks, making him stop in his tracks. His jaw drops, just when he thinks she can't look anymore beautiful, she has to go and wear a strapless, red gown that accentuates every single curve he's traced intimately with his mouth. Her golden waves are loose, falling across her shoulders and all Klaus can think about is kissing away the bright, red lipstick painted meticulously on her mouth.

"I…" Klaus doesn't usually lose focus, except when she's in his close vicinity.

"I should be pissed," she offers, moving closer, her Chanel No 5 perfume well and truly messing with his resolve. "You left me this morning and all I wanted was to be with you."

"I…"

"I thought you didn't want me, that you realised last night was a mistake. It killed me," she murmurs. All he wants to do is embrace her, run his hands through those waves and tell her his intentions were well-meaning. "But then I came across Rebekah and Marcel, albeit scantily clad in red boxer shorts, and they explained everything."

"I…"

"I don't care about Valentine's Day and that says a lot coming from me," she grins. "All I care about is you, us and what we have. I love you, Klaus." If Klaus thought he was tongue tied before he's an absolute mess right now.

She's in his arms now, nothing can separate them and suddenly he feels secure that he won't suddenly wake up one day and she'll be gone. He fastens a stray lock of hair behind her ear lovingly. After one thousand years on earth, this is the moment in which Klaus wishes he could stop time, even for only a few seconds.

"Let's go home," she murmurs. Klaus doesn't think he's ever heard three words that could mean even more than 'I Love You'.

"But Rebekah and Marcel…"

"Oh, I kicked them out," she grins, placing a lingering kiss on his temple.

"You really are a Mikaelson," he laughs, picking her up in his arms and making his way towards the exit.

"We're not going to leave here without all those beignets though, are we?" He stills, gesturing to a nearby minion. If Caroline wants them he has every intention of delivering them for his Queen.


	18. Where You Left Your Heart

**anonymous** asked:

Mini prompts! Yes! I really enjoyed the premiere episode of the Originals but would love to see more of Klaroline from that universe. So, can you write me a deleted scene? Pretty please?

Hehe thanks nonnie, great prompt! I loved it too, every single bit! It was all wonderful but I can't get past Caroline making Klaus clean, like it was all of my Klaroline, domestic dreams come true. Consider this my first Klaroline Countdown offering for the week too : )

 **Where You Left Your Heart**

 _ **Paris, France**_

"Seriously, Klaus?" He raised his gaze curiously to the blonde in question, hands on delicious, pant-clad hips with a cleaning cloth grasped firmly in her right hand.

What had he done now? The Original Hybrid was already on hands and knees scrubbing the blood stained floor at her behest. What more could she possibly want?

"You'll have to be more specific, love," he growled, pretending to be annoyed by her constant interruptions but a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips thinking he'd gladly clean all day, if it meant Caroline would stay forever.

She'd arrived like a whirlwind but had since become more like a calm in the eye of the storm he'd been living in the past seven years. She was as beautiful as ever, not that Klaus doubted that, but there was something different about her. It was a calming combination of experience and maturity, even if she did throw him roughly against a wall.

The fact she could barrel into his life, grab him by the neck and make him fall in love with her all over again was familiar as it was overwhelming.

There were two things the most powerful creature on the planet didn't do and it was let anyone manhandle him or make him partake in domestic chores. Within thirty minutes she'd done just that and it was like no time had passed between them and Klaus couldn't have been happier at his current predicament.

"You missed a spot," she gestured to a small drop the size of an ant.

"I don't think they'll notice," he shot back. Riling up Caroline Forbes was one of his favourite pastimes, one he had severely missed.

"That's beside the point," she hissed, bending down and pushing him over so she could clean up the offending mark. "This is a heritage building and I'm fairly certain the interior designers didn't have 'hybrids go wild' blood splattered floor coverings in mind."

She was now rubbing up against him, most probably by accident given just how much she was getting into cleaning the floor but Klaus wasn't about to complain.

"Hybrids go wild? You make it sound like some kind of a Spring Break teen adventure gone wrong."

"Didn't think you were into that kind of thing but, you know, each to their own," she muttered.

"Probably more Kol's speed back in the day," he chuckled. "You know when I promised to show you Paris one day I never imagined we'd be cleaning blood stained floors."

"Well, you know if you'd actually behaved and not decided to massacre half the city we could be sitting in a cute, roadside café eating beignets," she stopped briefly to send him her best eyebrow raise.

"Tease," he smirked, flashing her one of his dimples in return.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Try flirting with me when I'm here to reprimand you for being an absentee father. The fact I also ended up reprimanding you for your terrible cleaning techniques was something entirely unexpected."

"What can I say? I have minions for this type of thing incase you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget," she mumbled, back to rubbing the floor with her cloth.

"Have you perhaps had this obsessive, compulsive, cleaning condition looked at, love?"

"Have you had this obsessive, compulsive, serial killing thing looked at, Mikaelson? Last time I checked a bit of a cleaning habit has nothing on this roomful of dead bodies."

"Touche," he conceded. "But I think you're going to have to tutor me in all things cleaning if this place is ever going to resemble its former glory."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she drawled, a grin crossing her face as she said it.

"Only the obsessively, compulsively clean ones," he promised.

"Well, for starters," she began, looking him up and down critically before placing her hand on his left hip. "Your stance is all wrong for the maximum scrubbing impact."

"Well, we can't have that now, love, can we?" He felt his body heat up from her touch, his hand instinctively covering hers protectively. Their gazes met, dark blue against light and it was obvious she was struggling with just how close they'd become.

"Get serious, Klaus," she growled, her hands finding his neck again. "I'd have no qualms in killing you, if you touch me like that again, got me?"

"I have to say I'd be interested to see you try," her annoyed expression was telling Klaus he'd gone too far. "Noted."

"Now, let's get back to the cleaning, shall we?"

"I'd be more than happy to get you that beignet for all your assistance, love," he smiled, grateful for any extra time he had with Caroline.

"I guess we'll have to see just how well you clean up your mess, Mikaelson," she barked, her double meaning was not lost on him. "Now, back to work." Klaus could swear he saw her pink lips curve into a small smile but wasn't brave enough to call her out on it, yet anyway.


	19. Jealous Guy

I liked your cleaning 'deleted scene' from the first episode how about another one? A jealous Klaus asking why she was in France and the ensuing dialogue? Thank you.

 **Jealous Guy**

" _I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast… I began to lose control…"_

"I was in France already." She shot back, her blue eyes never leaving his. Klaus was filled with equal parts of shock and excitement. There was also a niggling portion of apprehension. Hence his subsequent question.

"Winter getaway?" He was trying to be calm but was waiting, albeit impatiently, for her reply.

"For work." Klaus wanted to celebrate then and there but at the same time he wanted to be cool.

Caroline Forbes was a goddess and he was fairly certain there would have been multiple suitors lining up to try and make their claim on her heart since they parted ways. Klaus would have joined the line but he'd already done that on multiple occasions and didn't want to seem desperate yet again.

"So, there's a principal's magic school convention somewhere in Paris then?"

"Are you being condescending, Mikaelson?" She growled, hands now on shapely hips, he was struggling to concentrate on just her face if he was being honest.

"I was merely stating a fact, you know given you're here for work and last time I checked that's what you did, Caroline."

"Did you always ramble like this or was I too much of a naive, young vampire to pick up on it in Mystic Falls?"

"Seems like you're the one deflecting now, love," he smirked, moving closer cheekily and fastening a stray lock of blonde hair behind her left ear. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"If you expect me to strip, I'm fairly certain we're both familiar with what's underneath this clothing so probably not surprising at all."

"I was actually referring to our inner selves," he grinned, trying to keep his composure but secretly wanting her to get naked even if he'd committed every curve to memory from their last tryst.

"Klaus Mikaelson does new age therapy? Well, I never." She chose that moment to shakily push him away, Klaus was secretly confident she wasn't over him just yet.

"Yoga has certain relaxation techniques, as long as I don't need to kill anyone in between."

"Nice to see nothing has changed with your lack of anger management," she quipped sarcastically.

"I'm perfectly calm."

"Says the guy who was jealous about my being in France for a getaway," she shot back, hands now crossed over her chest questioningly.

"I was just checking I didn't need to kill someone less worthy of you love, consider it my gift."

"It's not my birthday and I have to admit this isn't usually the way gift giving goes down in the Forbes household anyway," she offered. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do jealous, love."

"But he obviously still loves speaking in the third person," Caroline shot back sarcastically. "This isn't why I came back."

"And why did you come back, Caroline?"

"To see if you're okay," she murmured, her blue eyes finally finding his. "Because as much as you think I don't care, I really do."

"And why do you care, love?"

"I suppose that depends on why you're jealous?"

"Seems like we've hit a stalemate then," he offered, eyebrows raised. "And you know how much I hate to lose."

"So, how exactly are we going to come to some sort of agreement then?"

They both held each other's gaze secretly excited that their foreplay was only going to lead to something even more exciting. After all, all they ever wanted was an excuse to be together and now they had it. Keeping their hands off each other was going to be another challenge that neither were too upset about either.


	20. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

 **How good was our Klaroline road trip? So, just before the recent episode I was asked what my hopes and dreams were and responded HERE. I can't help but think what could have been based on the awesome episode and also my road trip ideas so I just had to write it. Hope you like it : )**

 **Dialogue from the episode interspersed, but most is mine. Points of view will alternate. I might just be prepared for part 2 if interested (my preview post will let you know what may or may not be coming)...**

 _ **Somewhere near mile marker 79, outskirts of New Orleans, LA**_

"Must you play with the radio, Mikaelson?" She asks banging her hand on the steering wheel, her frustrated tone not lost on Klaus. The Original hybrid thinks he's minding his own business but obviously he's found some way to annoy his travelling companion.

It feels like old times and for some reason he's content, even as everything unfolds with his truant daughter.

 _When Caroline came to him earlier, Klaus had initially been buoyed. After all, this was the second time they'd met in as many weeks; first in France and now his beloved hometown of New Orleans. The same place he promised to show her one day. Klaus didn't think it was possible to be so in love with her still but he was, the fact she smelled and looked so heavenly was only toying further with his fragile emotions. If only the circumstances of their reunion had been different he might have kept his promise._

"I see you have the headmistress act down, love," he replies, lazily. For someone who's in an extremely bad mood, Caroline can't miss the slight tugging at the corners of his crimson lips. Ass. One for touching her stuff and two for drawing her attention to that mouth she still remembers so well.

 _Showing up in New Orleans had been a difficult decision, she was caught between being the responsible principal of his daughter's school and revisiting her very present feelings. Being close to him again was a challenge to say the least. France had been difficult enough and now here she was again tempting fate and trying not to imagine him naked wearing only a dimpled smile._

She chooses not to respond, only prompting Klaus to elaborate on his many issues. "Look, if the music was a little better, I might be tempted not to touch," he hisses, pressing all the buttons at once and giving it an extra hit for good measure.

"Sorry I don't have any of your one thousand year-old favourites on my playlist," she mutters, sarcastically. "I swear if you break it, you bought it," she snaps, clearly feeling somewhat out of control having to drive while he fiddles with god knows what, he always did love that control-freak side to her, amongst others.

"You realise that even if I do break the radio, with your substantial vampire capabilities you can easily acquire another?"

"That's not the point," she murmurs.

 _Like that night you asked for a prom dress, he thinks, but doesn't verbalise._

Klaus is struggling with the myriad of memories racing through his mind, she always has that effect on him, again amongst others.

"Seriously, you're worse than my students who think it's okay to get through life purely on supernatural powers alone."

"Well, I can't completely disagree…"

"Of course you can't but I suppose after being on this earth for a bajillion years you don't know any better." Again the memories race back.

 _Like the supposed fifty bajillion messages he left on her phone after mistakenly being staked by Silas._

"I realise there's an age difference, love, but no need to rub my nose in it," he quips.

"You started it, grouchy," she replies childishly, but he can't miss the sly smile she flashes in the rear view mirror.

"Apologies for my impatience, I'm just plotting how I'll kill this boy when I find him. Skinning seems to be the preferred option before ripping out his heart."

"What did we discuss about those unhealthy thoughts?"

"Not to have or entertain them, but have you met me, sweetheart? We all know that was wishful thinking on your part," he chuckles. "Or I could throw on some petrol and set him alight before a nice stake to the heart?"

"You are having way too much fun at my expense, although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She grins surprisingly. "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off those death wishes?"

"I'm listening…" And he actually is, in fact his mind is going a million miles a minute wondering just what she is going to suggest. Klaus can definitely suggest a few tactics to keep them both occupied.

"I think we should play a game," she suggests, turning to glance at him briefly before returning her concentration on the road ahead.

"I'm listening…" if he had a heartbeat, Klaus knew his heart would be racing right now. What could she possibly have in mind?

"Oh, so now you decide to be quiet and stop ruining my stuff," she scoffs. "How about Eye Spy? I was the Eye Spy champion three years running in primary school." Klaus isn't surprised given her competitive nature, another thing he finds eternally endearing about the bubbly blonde.

"I don't doubt that," he shares, a knowing smile escaping his lips. "But I have a feeling it's not going to quite cut it in terms of keeping my mind fully occupied."

"Trust me, you will," she offers. "You go first." Klaus sighs knowing she means well in all of her Caroline Forbes perkiness but he's disappointed this is her first choice. He gives her another look and the raise of her eyebrows tells Klaus she's back in headmistress mode.

"I spy…" he falters.

"With my little eye…" he gives her a look which plainly says he's not one of her younger students she needs to prompt.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Call it the competitive, teacher in me."

"You don't say," he growls. "Fine, I spy with my little eye something beginning with R."

"Really Klaus? You couldn't have thought of anything more original than road?"

"How do you know it isn't road but some brilliant idea you're never going to guess?"

"Because I was the eye spy champion 3 years…"

"In a row, I got that, Caroline," he shoots back, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Of course I can come up with something else but I would rather name all the ways I can kill that boy starting with the letter R if I'm being truly honest."

"Fine, what will get your mind off maiming your daughter's boyfriend then?"

"Certainly not calling him that," Klaus replies, emitting a low wolf like growl and Caroline knows she's gone too far.

"What can I say, old habits die hard, spoil sport," she mutters. "What do you want to play?"

 _He stills for a moment and suddenly she's feeling self conscious about how he's interpreting her rather loaded question given their past. Damn him for being so gorgeous in that henley and making her want to do things she's only dreamt about._

Klaus is finding it difficult to breathe, mainly because his arousal is growing steadily and threatening to escape his jeans and give his intentions away. What does she expect saying something so suggestive and looking so delectable?

 _He's long dreamt of games they could play together, even a car scenario wasn't completely out of the realms of possibility in his mind._

"Fine," he coughs, attempting to regain some control of the situation. "Truth or dare."

"You cannot be serious," she drawls by way of response.

"I'm deathly serious love, what do you have to hide?"

"Next you'll suggest spin the bottle," she scoffs, avoiding the question, a healthy blush crossing her face yet again and doing nothing to contain his budding excitement.

"That was my first choice but unfortunately no bottle," he teases, sending her a wolfish grin from the passenger seat.

"I have nothing to hide," she murmurs. "You're going to wish you never challenged me Mikaelson, I win everything I play."

 _Caroline wasn't so confident; in fact she was terrified. Terrified of the fact that Klaus would see right through her and the feelings she'd kept so carefully hidden for years. But now they were alone, emotions threatening to be laid bare and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to talk her way out of this._

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see," he boasts.

 _Klaus knows from their past, he was the one who was always honest, always wore his heart on his sleeve. It was Caroline who continuously hid their burgeoning attraction and if anyone had anything to lose, it was her._

"Do you regret the time we spent together?

"Seriously?" She stalls, her blue eyes widening. "Okay, if it'll take your mind off of wanting to murder an innocent teenage boy, then no, I don't regret our time together."

Klaus is fairly certain he feels his heart torn from his chest given the loud interruption but the steering wheel is moving erratically and he knows it's something more mechanical.

 _If the universe was listening to their conversation, Klaus was fairly certain it had a plan and he wasn't altogether upset about the interruption._

 _TBC?_


	21. Date With Destiny

i don have any specific prompt but what about something fluffy and sweet and maybe interpret his 'it's impossible not to notice you as something mate-ish?

 **Well, well, well! Thanks Madina, love it! It took me a while to come up with something fitting but I hope you like it luv. I sort of mixed the latest episode with a time jump (and my hopes about Klaus being concerned about her snapped neck which probably wont play out in canon).**

 **Date With Destiny**

New Orleans was in the midst of Mardi Gras. Purple, gold and green adornments were fixed to every available surface as revellers celebrated on the heavily crowded streets.

Caroline shook her head as she watched the scenery rush past the cab window, wondering why she'd come unannounced. Besides the whole annoying neck snapping incident, the last time she'd seen Klaus some very raw confessions had been made and she'd been unable to think of anything but the way those crimson lips had curved into a knowing smile when she admitted she didn't regret their time together.

If she was being honest, Caroline had asked that question about him not noticing her on purpose. Yes, he'd always been free with his feelings towards her, but after so much time had passed she was unsure just how strongly he felt.

It was a need too strong to ignore. What she wasn't expecting was for him to say it would be impossible not to notice her. If she wasn't supposed to be driving and in control, Caroline would have melted into a puddle then and there.

Maybe those feelings had been equal parts confronting as confusing but as she made her way towards the French Quarter, she knew it was her turn to make some confessions. She just hoped Klaus was open to hearing them given all the drama with Hope and Hayley's unexpected passing.

Rebekah had reached out first, they'd met up at the Mystic Grill with Freya and drank most of their whiskey stash bemoaning their pathetic excuses for love lives. Hearing about Freya's supposed plans with Keelin and Rebekah's regrets for turning down Marcel's proposal had made Caroline more morose about her situation than usual.

Any qualms she had about sharing her most intimate thoughts with Klaus' sisters ebbed away with each shot she downed. In the fog induced haze of her hangover, Caroline made the decision to finally admit her true feelings for the Original hybrid which had probably been there since that night he saved her all those years ago.

"Miss? We're here." The taxi driver interrupted her thoughts gesturing to the imposing, Mikaelson compound. Suddenly she felt anxious, her nerves violently swirling in her stomach. It wasn't too late to go back to the airport she thought, madly trying to work out what to do.

Fate made that decision for her as the guy in question walked outside, his crimson lips breaking into a surprised but happy smile. She got out of the cab, albeit gingerly, his eyes still firmly focused on Caroline as she retrieved her luggage from the trunk.

"Don't tell me my truant daughter has decided to go MIA again?" She wished it was a Hope problem, it would have been easier to explain her sudden arrival.

"Not today," she replied, her unease only rivalled by the butterflies she felt in her stomach given just how delicious he looked in that navy henley and dark, denim jeans.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure then, Caroline?" His dimples were now out in full force and she was struggling to stand given the way he made her legs wobble.

"I wanted to finish our discussion," he regarded her curiously before she continued. "You know before your crazy, amnesiac-effected brother decided to snap my neck."

"The bastard," he agreed, his hand moving towards her neck and caressing it softly. "I still haven't forgiven him for hurting you. Our discussion?"

"You don't remember?" She squeaked trying to focus as his hand continued to rub her neck.

"I remember ever word, Caroline, and I'm intrigued about what you have to say." He moved his hand and suddenly she felt cold without his familiar touch.

"You said it would be impossible not to notice me today..."

"Of course," Klaus confirmed. "But not just today; yesterday and tomorrow too. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, sweetheart. What is it you want?"

"I want you," she murmured, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Yesterday, today and tomorrow. I love you, Klaus."

"What took you so long, love?" He implored, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face so his blue eyes were now firmly trained on hers. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and before she knew it Klaus was rubbing them away soothingly.

"Well, you did say however long it takes," she grinned as he pulled her greedily towards him.

"Maybe I lied," his mouth was on hers before she could object but for once she didn't care given just how good his lips felt massaging hers.

Fate had brought them together all those years ago and it had done the same thing today. She'd fought their connection for so long but being in his arms felt like she was finally home.


	22. The Day You Went Away

**The Day You Went Away**

 **I kind of died after that Originals finale (if you didn't notice lol). But this is my first mini canon (fix it) drabble since that horrible finale. So so late, I know, but hope some of you are still reading**. **Song by Wendy Matthews, one of my all time faves.**

 _ **There's not a cloud in the sky...**_

Lightning.

Thunder.

Rain showers.

The weather that usually incites angst, not only for forgetting an umbrella, but because you need it to fit a certain mood.

It's 8am in Mystic Falls. Classes are yet to begin but she's lingering on the edge of school grounds looking upwards, her neck craned for the best possible view.

The sky is devoid of clouds and a brilliant shade of blue, much like his penetrating eyes she sees in her dreams. She exhales wishing there's a storm on the horizon rather than this picturesque view, pretending that everything is okay.

That life has gone on without so much of a blip that someone she once knew, who walked the earth for over a thousand years, is now gone from her life forever. Someone with deep flaws, blood thirsty tendencies and internal demons but when he lets down those walls, she loses herself. Correction. She lost herself. That's the past after all.

Because they are the same. He uttered that once before, she was quick to dismiss it given he was only the big, bad hybrid then. She swallows, willing a storm to erupt, that's something she can deal with. Not this uneasy semblance of peace.

 _ **It's as blue as your goodbye...**_

 _Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do goodbyes. Given he's lived for so long it doesn't seem necessary with all of the drama and wasted tears. But she's here now, in the Quarter._

 _His Quarter._

 _She's come, wanting him to show her his city._

 _Like he's always wanted._

 _She looks stunning today in black, not that he's surprised as she teases him mercilessly and places a lingering kiss on his lips in that bar. She even says she'll never forget him._

 _Suddenly, dying is okay._

 _He'd chase her forever and the knowing smile she sends his way is like a secret pact between them. Klaus is pleased that she hasn't given up on him, nor has he, even in the face of impending death._

 _Saying goodbye to the one you love is never okay. It's never a palette of warm colours._

 _It's deep._

 _It's dark._

 _It's so damn blue._

 _He wishes it's the hue of her eyes but nothing that gloomy can compare to her expressive orbs, especially when she's arguing with him._

 _As he leaves the bar that day, he's distracted by all the memories from their short time together. His overactive imagination is telling him they will see each other again, even in the supernatural afterlife._

 _And he knows exactly what he wants to do when they reunite._

 _ **And I thought that it would rain...**_

Caroline monitors the weather report from her office, frustrated that the conditions are still set to perfect and that the National Weather Service is truly inept.

All she hopes for is a storm.

Something that tells her he's okay.

That he's at peace.

The Klaus Mikaelson she knows would never wish a bright, sunny day on anyone, even in the afterlife.

"That's it, we need a rain dance," she guesses, from the doorway, reading her friend's mind.

Her intuitiveness not lost on Caroline. Bonnie always has the ability to read her mind even without witchcraft.

"You're back!" She squeals, running towards her friend and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Looks like your hugs are still like a death grip, Forbes," she offers, but from her tone Caroline knows she's smiling.

"I thought you were too busy traipsing around the globe for little, old Mystic Falls, Bon?" She asks, choosing to ignore her remark and revel in the fact her best friend is back, even if it's temporary.

"Deflection huh?" She shoots back, taking in her appearance slowly. "I don't traipse anywhere when my bestie is spiralling."

"I don't spiral," she scoffs. "If I lose anything it's in an orderly way, Bennett."

"Always the control freak pretending she's not losing it," she snorts by way of response. "So?"

"So?"

"We can sit here and ignore the elephant in the room or you can just admit you miss the guy," she drawls, her exasperation obvious.

"Bon..."

"It's okay Care," she concedes. "There's no denying we've all hated him at some point but I like to think supernatural years are like dog years."

"The Yoga slash Animal retreat in Bali, right? Only something so bizarre could have come from that."

"Oh yea of little faith," she growls. "The frequency of supernatural events dulls the senses and it's almost as if they occur seven years apart."

"I'm not even going to ask you to prove that theory," she adds, an eye roll accompanying it.

"And I'm going to pretend we just got past your hang-ups and finally get to the point of my visit," she replies with an equally impressive eye roll. "Klaus isn't dead, at least I don't think so."

"What?" She inhales, suddenly finding her desk a welcome support with shaky legs. "How do you know?"

"He didn't pass through me," she admits. "And knowing Klaus Mikaelson and his abundance of wrath, I would have felt it."

"But maybe not everyone…"

"I can't see him," a male voice interrupts. "And if the guy is dead than that's a little weird." Jeremy enters the room, albeit hesitantly. Although they have a great personal and professional relationship through the school, she's always felt him to be guarded. She wasn't sure why until now.

"But…"

"I kept it from you," he admits. "I'm sorry. I saw how upset you were but suddenly my anger didn't matter as much as you did, Care."

"He felt the need to write me straight away," Bonnie added, sharing a knowing look with one of her best teachers. Caroline had a feeling Klaus wasn't what brought them together but she wasn't about to vocalise it.

"So, what your saying is that…"

"Klaus isn't dead," they both reply in unison like a couple that hasn't realised they are one.

"But the white oak stake, the evil he channeled from Hope," she rambles, the circumstances she's suppressed coming back in quick flashes. As much as Caroline wants it to be true she also doesn't want to get her hopes up. "It was too much."

She feels guilty like she didn't do enough to make him stay. She wanted him to stay.

She wants him here.

Right now.

"Okay, I'm usually a patient person but Katherine freaking Pierce has terrorized me for the last time. That bitch is going down." They all turn to face Elena, who has made her presence known in Caroline's office. Dressed in her usual medical uniform of white coat and her brunette waves cascading over her shoulders, there's no mistaking her vengeful threat. She flashes a photo from her cell, a note written in blood dripping down her mirror.

"Get that original hybrid out of my territory or I will haunt you forever."

"Charming. Gotta love the sweet doppelganger connection you share, sis," Jeremy teases. Her dirty look in return isn't lost on her younger sibling.

"He must be in Hell or at least heading that way," Caroline deduces. "He must have passed."

"Or he's lost on another plane," Bonnie shares. "We can get him back."

"And how do you propose that?"

Suddenly she feels a sense of hope because the weather is still perfect outside. That bastard is messing with her weather reports.

"How does everyone feel about a bonfire tonight?" They are all speechless, Caroline more so because she's full of hope of what can be.

Is he coming back to her

But….suddenly she's confused.

What's the first thing she's going to say to him? Everything she regretted omitting at that bar. The options race around her head, falling like dominos they are that quick.

 _ **The day you went away...**_

Klaus assumes the afterlife is a mixture of penance and peace but right now he's stuck in what seems like a vortex with the occasional screams from an uptight female.

Klaus isn't a betting man but he's fairly certain that screeching is very Katherine Pierce. He knows Hell is his final destination but it seems as if the Queen herself objects his entry.

No surprises there.

But through all the shrill demands he can hear something else.

He can hear her.

And suddenly nothing else matters but her melodic tone begging him to stay.

He loses himself, happy that on his last day she's his personal soundtrack. He can die knowing he loved her with everything and no regrets.

Suddenly he feels an abundance of heat and looking around it's not from hell as expected.


End file.
